No More Games
by WithoutAWord
Summary: Frank has been found not guilty and is determined to make Carla pay. With the support of those closest to her, how will she cope?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N** I'm very new to the idea of writing fanfiction, any reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!_

Today was the best day Carla had had in a while. Admittedly it was far from perfect, but since that monster had walked free from any charges and she had been branded a liar her days had been far from alright. However, today was the day Carla had managed to win back one of her clients. With all her others abandoning her on the word of the jury, she was grateful she could still offer some work to her machinists. She had suffered so much because of Frank; she wasn't going to let everyone else suffer too by losing their jobs. She didn't like to admit it, but the faith of Mr Leydon had boosted her mood too – it was good to know that there was at least someone out there that believed her.

'Yeah it looks good to me, Hayley.' Carla said, as she passed the sample she had made for the new order back to her. 'If you just put a bit more lace around there then it'll be perfect!'

'Thank you, Mrs Connor.' Hayley smiled at her boss. Sometimes Carla wished she wouldn't be so nice to her; it made her feel uncomfortable and weak. But Hayley was different; they had an understanding and they both genuinely cared for each other. Since Tony's stunt they'd looked out for each other – when you go through something like that together there's this inexplicable bond. Hayley had seen her scared, something Carla despised, but she had never used it as ammunition against her. She'd accepted Carla was a private person and hadn't mentioned a word to anyone about it. But Hayley could tell when she was scared or upset now, and always tried to help without being obvious and embarrassing her. Carla smiled back, reassuring her that she was ok. After all, today was one of the good days.

The door to the factory clanged and everyone turned to see who it was. They weren't expecting anyone and Mr Leydon wasn't due for another hour or so yet.

'Frank?' Carla was more surprised and angry at his sudden appearance at her factory than anything. What possessed him to think he was welcome? But once inside he didn't stop. He continued walking towards Carla. His stride was purposeful, his eyes wide and his head tilted slightly to the side. She'd only ever seen him do that once before, and she wasn't even going to think about what had happened then...today was going too well for memories like that.

'Frank what do you want?' she demanded, but he didn't stop, he just headed straight for her. Carla couldn't get her head around what was going on. He was always so cool and calculating, acting the victim. He would goad her until she couldn't take it any longer and snap, making her look like the manipulator of the two. She hated how he got under her skin, how his presence alone caused shivers down her spine, how his sickly sweet voice made her feel physically sick. But he wasn't playing games, this was full on confrontation, and she couldn't bring herself to think about where this was going.

He was about a metre away from her when she stumbled back into the office wall behind her. This wasn't happening, not now, not today. '...Frank...' Her voice was pleading. Now wasn't the time for her "hard-faced cow" facade. Unfortunately, she'd let him know her all too well when they had been together, so she knew there was no point trying to cover up her anxiety. He'd see straight through her anyway, and she'd only end up in a messier situation than she was already in.

As soon as he reached Carla he slammed his hands on the glass of the office either side of her body, trapping her. The sharp movements and the rattling of the glass behind her caused her to jump out of her skin. She had never been a jumpy person, but since that night any sudden noises or movements would freak her into having a glass of red to calm her nerves. She could hear come commotion coming from her staff, but all she could see was Frank.

Frank enjoyed watching her squirm under his control. He felt the power surge through his body as he looked into her terrified eyes. 'You're going to regret shopping me to the police.' It was a statement, not an opinion, and he spoke so matter-of-factly that Carla couldn't help but believe him.

'Was else was I supposed to do?' If she was resigned to her fate, she thought she might as well go down fighting. She hated the idea of her work force thinking she was weak, and at least this way she would be able to show everyone exactly what Frank was like.

'Oh I don't know...' Frank said as he looked around aimlessly, his hands sliding down the glass as his stance grew less intimidating. Then, without warning, he slammed them back to their original position and took pleasure in watching the broken woman before him jump in fright once again. She'd been getting too cocky, that should quieten her for a while. '_As you were told_, would be a start.'

Carla's bottom lip quivered, but she was determined not to let him know how much he was getting to her. She wasn't going to let him win, that was the one thing she was sure of. She took a quick glance at her factory staff for moral support before she spoke. 'What? Drop the charges, let you go free and I'd live happily ever after would I?'

Frank laughed. He was actually enjoying this. 'Correct me if I'm wrong Carla, but you seem to be in a pretty similar position right now. Apart from the small snag of actually dragging me through the courts. Didn't go quite to plan did it, sweetheart?' He removed one of his hands from the wall and stroked her cheek.

It had been the first time he had dared to touch her again, and it repulsed her. She flinched away as she felt the bile rise in her throat and she gagged. Frank let out a small chuckle as he watched the woman he once loved struggle to regain her composure. Throughout all their time together, he had wondered how hard it would be to crush her barriers when she was trying her hardest to keep them up. He'd always considered her quite strong-minded and feisty, so he felt a sense of satisfaction at his achievement.

When he was satisfied that she wasn't going to retch again, he grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her against the wall; nothing like a bit of déjà vu to keep her in line. As her back collided with the wall the memories she had been trying so hard to block flooded back into her mind. He'd caught her off guard, once again, and she couldn't help it as she let out a whimper and a mascara-stained tear fell freely down her cheek.

She wasn't giving up. The worst thing she could do was give up. Physically she was weak, Frank knew that, and she knew that. But her way with words had always proved a powerful tool of hers, and she was going to use it until the very last slither of hope had vanished.

'You do realise that you're admitting this in front of the whole factory don't you? What will Sally say when she finds out? She'll think you're a...'

'Sally already knows. So nice try Carla, but you're not talking yourself out of this one.'

'She...what? How does she know?' This Carla was _not_ expecting.

'I lost it. Let it slip about how you deserved everything you got. Which we both know is true, don't we?' Carla was shocked into silence. She wanted to scream at him how he couldn't blame his sick, twisted life on her, but she couldn't find the words. If Sally knew, that would mean that he no longer needed to pretend, that he could be as open about it as he liked. And here he was doing just that. Nothing was stopping him from doing exactly what he wanted.

Carla took a deep breath and composed herself. There was only one thing left to say, only one more thing she could think of to catch him out, only one more lifeline she had left. 'And what exactly do you plan on doing in a factory full of workers?' That was sure to stump him.

'Oh Carla! Is that all you've got?' Her heart raced as terror took hold of her. He made her feel so small, so insignificant, so petty. Her only plan hadn't worked, and now she had no idea what to do. The fact that this didn't bother Frank worried her, yet soothed her at the same time. His punishment was quite clearly going to be tormenting her and perhaps a beating, and nothing more, yet the humiliation of all this unfolding in front of those who she tried to remain professional with made her heart sink. 'I'm rather disappointed really. I've always admired you for strength and determination. Is this all I'm getting?'

SHe decided to concentrate on the positive side of the situation, and the relief which was rushing through Carla's veins was beyond anything she had ever experienced and suddenly Frank seemed less of a threat to her. She felt fearless, invincible.

'Thank god for that, the last thing I want is _your_ admiration.'

'Don't _push_ me Carla.' It was a warning. This was a first, she had to admit. Frank wasn't a man who warned his victims. He enjoyed catching them off-guard, making them fear the unknown. She couldn't decide what to make of it, but she settled on the assumption that he felt insecure about his power over the situation and she decided to make use of it.

'Or what, eh? What are you going to do Frank? Hit me? Well come on, I'm waiting!' His hands fell to his sides and he took a few steps back from her. She was taking the power back, and she felt great. He couldn't believe how little she was scared of him all of a sudden. Evidently this wasn't going to work, telling her to watch her back. He'd planned on giving her a slap and a quick reminder of how far he could go, but he was going to have to have a change of plan, he could tell. She was going to pay for what she'd put him through. And she certainly wasn't going to think she could get away with treating him like _this_.

He let a smile creep onto his face. He knew how much that unnerved her. 'Has anyone told you you're beautiful when you're angry?'

Was he serious? Her mind flooded back to Tony as they scrambled through the flames and how he'd said exactly the same thing to her. Her life was one nightmare after another, and no matter what happened, it never seemed to stop. Frustration built up inside her and the next thing she knew Frank was clutching his reddened face. She'd always given a good slap, although she'd barely ever done it. To be fair, it was usually her on the receiving end for her attitude.

His eyes glared at her, and they bored into her skin. If she had to name one of the most stupid things to do, that would have been it. He'd started to back off, and typical Carla _had_ to make things worse.

He slammed her against the wall again. He was so close their bodies were touching and she didn't even dare to breathe. She didn't trust herself not to do anything else stupid. He leaned in and whispered coldly in her ear.

'See you tonight Carla.'

As he left, she exhaled and struggled to take in enough oxygen to compensate. She didn't even bother to _try_ and put on a show. As she slid slowly down the wall, his sentence rang through her head. _See you tonight_. There was no way she could go home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**__ Thank you everyone for every favourite, alert and review! As I've said on my profile, I've never been great at writing, so any suggestions for improvements will be gratefully received. Many of you had a concern in the previous chapter that none of the factory staff tried to help – I was trying to convey how Carla felt focused solely on Frank, and by doing that I am very sorry that I left out the staff, I hadn't realised! :/ I've tried to clear that up in this chapter though, I do apologise but I hope this helps! Enjoy!_

As she began to focus she felt a hand on her arm. Despite its comforting placement, it made her flinch all the same. As she turned to see who it belonged to, her eyes met those warm, understanding eyes that she had longed to see. Hayley's.

'Carla? Are you alright? Of course you're not. Oh I'm sorry, that was a stupid thing to say! Can I do anything for you? Can I get anyone? Do you want a cup of tea? Something stronger?' She was used to Hayley's babbling by now. She knew it was because she wanted to help and was frustrated that she wasn't sure how, but it still got on her nerves.

'Er Hayley, I know this is a lot to ask...but...'

'Nothing's too much! Whatever you need!'

'Can I stay at yours tonight, please? You don't have to say yes, obviously. It's just...'

'Of course! I'll tell Roy to make the spare bed up!'

'...Hayley I need you to stop talking for a moment and listen to me.' She spoke through gritted teeth, and although she felt bad for doing so, she needed to make sure Hayley knew _exactly_ what she was accepting.

'Sorry! Sorry! I'm listening.' Hayley inwardly cursed herself. She'd wanted to calm her, not aggravate her even more.

'He said he was coming to see me tonight. When he goes to my flat and finds I'm not there, he's going to be _so_ angry. If he finds me at yours, I need you to promise me that you'll do exactly as he says. That you won't put yourself in danger, no matter what happens to me. Do you understand?'

'Carla...' she groaned. How could she think that she would just walk away and let him harm her? 'You know I can't do that.'

'I need you to promise me Hayley; else I'll stay at mine and not come to yours. I refuse to put you in danger, and if that means waiting for him tonight then so be it. I can handle this...'

'You don't need to! There's no way I'm letting you go back to yours! No way!'

The loyalty of her machinist was too much for Carla, and another tear slid down her cheek. She'd never really had any friends, not since she was younger anyway, but Hayley was probably the closest to her besides Michelle, who was practically family, and Peter, who was _way_ more than a friend. She would have asked them and avoided placing this burden on Hayley, but considering they both lived in her flat this wasn't an option. The only person other she could think of was Maria, but Frank knew she'd stayed there before and it was too obvious.

'Thank you, Hayley. You have no idea how much this means to me.' It was true. Without Hayley willing to take the chance of putting herself in the firing line of Frank's anger, Carla would be a sitting target tonight.

'Hey, there's no need to thank me. C'mon let's get you over to the Cafe.' Carla's heart missed a beat. How had she been so stupid? There was no way she could walk across the street and into a cafe full of her neighbours looking like this! Hayley tried to help her up, but she made no attempt to aid her. She'd have to wait at the factory until Roy shut up shop and many had retired to their houses before she even thought about leaving the building.

'If it's all the same to you, I think I'll stay here for a while please Hayley.'

It wasn't the first time she had been annoyed with her boss for her attitude towards people's perceptions of her, and she had never dared to mention anything to her about it. However, Carla wasn't exactly making it easy for her right now, and although Hayley wanted to avoid confrontation like the plague, she knew she couldn't just sit back and say nothing.

'You can't hide away forever, you know Carla. Despite what you think, most people on this street really care for you.'

'I'm not hiding away Hayley, I'm just...'

'Scared of what others will think of you? C'mon Carla, I know you a lot more than you care to admit.'

'Please, can we not go there today? I need to deal with one psycho ex at a time...' Carla clutched her head in a vain attempt to clear her thoughts. It was pounding thanks to its collision with the wall and the millions of thoughts which were all merging into one horrifying nightmare. 'Anyway, I need to call Michelle and Peter back at the flat. Tell them I won't be home tonight. Peter's going to flip...'

Hayley suddenly realised Carla didn't know where the others had gone – it's not like she would have been paying much attention to them when she had Frank in her face. She probably thought they'd all abandoned her when she most needed their help. She sighed, weighing up how best to say it without worrying her.

'Erm...Carla. While Frank was here, we didn't really know what to do, y'know. So...Sean went outside to call the police and Julie went to find Peter. I don't actually know where they are now...' She thought of Julie frantically searching for Peter to come and help; as far as she was aware, Frank was still at the factory.

'_What?_' The _police_? The _police_ were getting involved? They hadn't believed her before, why would they believe her now? All they'd see is a lying slut with a personal vendetta, and she was fed up of being looked down upon. And then there was Peter... He was going to be furious. If her got hold of Frank before the police turned up, Peter was sure to be up on a GBH charge. This was the last thing she needed.

* * *

><p>'There you are!' Julie staggered through the doors of the Rovers and leant against the partition, clutching her chest as she gasped for air. Everyone turned to look at her, bemused, and some giggled at the sight. It seemed so obvious where he would be now she had found him, but she had checked Carla's flat and Peter's too before finally searching the local. 'Peter, you need to come!'<p>

'What's happened?' Peter had never really taken Julie seriously; if you were going to put up with her then you needed to take her with a pinch of salt. However there was something in her expression that told him he needed to do exactly what she said.

'Frank's turned up at the factory. He's gone mad!' For a split second it felt like the ground was spinning and Peter had to grab the table to stop him from falling. Then he shot into action, bounding towards the double doors of the pub, his fists clenched as the anger and fear for his beloved consumed him. Julie was jogging slightly behind, partly because she was struggling to keep up but partly because she was reluctant to be reunited with the man waiting back at her workplace.

They were halfway down the street towards Underworld when Peter stopped dead in his tracks, Julie crashing into the back of him not having time to register his movement. He stared in horror as Hayley led Carla out of the factory by her arm. She looked dazed and unsure, and it broke his heart to see her so scared. The make-up smudged around her eyes left no doubt to the fact she'd been crying and her body was shaking like he'd never seen before.

Without realising, he ran up to her and embraced her in his arms. He wanted so badly to protect her, to never let her go, but he pulled away as she tensed in his arms and inhaled sharply. He hated seeing her so broken; whatever he'd done this time, he'd kill him with his bare hands.

'Sweetheart, are you ok?' Carla avoided eye contact and she mumbled something inaudible. 'Where is he? Is he in the factory still? I'll kill him!' Peter took the stairs by the factory door two at a time.

'No Peter, he's gone.' Hayley had moved to put her arm round Carla, and she seemed a lot more at ease than when it had been him holding her. Of course he understood why, but he wished so dearly that she wouldn't compare him to that animal in any way.

'Well he can't have gone far!' And with that, Peter had vanished round the corner in search of him.

Carla let out a small sob and her fears came true. 'Peter!' she called, in the hope that he'd hear her voice and come running to comfort her. But she knew as well as him that his comfort, although wanted, would not be as much of a blessing as intended. She'd just have to pray that he never found him. That he'd give up after a while and come and hold her while she fell asleep in his arms. But for now, she'd have to accept his choice.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**__ Hello everyone, if you're still reading this then you have no idea how grateful I am! Sorry for the gap between updates, I have been very busy and have just had to add to this when I've had chance. This chapter is focused solely on Frank's feelings and motivations behind the fic's storyline. I'm not very happy with how I've written this I must admit, but I felt it was necessary just to explain why everything is happening. It returns to the current situation very briefly at the end, and if I do another chapter it will continue from there... As always, reviews will be greatly appreciated! Enjoy!_

As Frank turned the corner, his mind went back to how perfect his life was just a few hours ago. Well, perfect is used loosely. I mean sure, he'd been found not guilty and in the process managed to convince the whole street too. Now _that_ was an achievement to add to the list. However, he was now stuck with a mother of two who drove him up the wall.

It was a necessary sacrifice; appear to have a respectable partner who trusts you with all her heart and there was no way the trial was going to go wrong. And it had worked too. Only problem was, it wasn't as easy as dumping her as soon as he regained his freedom. He had decided to chip away at the relationship by doing things he knew annoyed her – nothing major, just small, irritable things – so that she'd end it with him. That way he could move on with his life as the "victim" once more.

He didn't mind admitting to himself just how much he loved to play the victim, and there were so many reasons. The way you could get away with anything you liked because everyone felt too sorry for you to mention otherwise; the power you hold because nobody can prove you wrong; the smugness you feel as you watch everyone fall for your lies. He let a smile creep onto his face as the feeling overwhelmed him simply from memory. It was just a hint of how he felt in the moment, but he still felt on top of the world.

This morning he'd began to put his plan into action, and it seemed to be going well. He'd grunted at Sally first thing in the morning, he'd left his plate on the table after breakfast for her to clear up and by lunch time she'd already confronted him over his actions – this was going to be easier than he thought.

'Frank, has something happened?' she had asked. He'd put on his best confused face and politely questioned why she thought that. That was one of his best skills; making people feel guilty and uncomfortable. 'It's just you've been acting strangely all morning. Is something bothering you?'

'I was fine until _you_ started interrogating me.' He gave her an exasperated look that told her that he wanted to cease the conversation, and for a while she took the hint and dropped the subject, returning to watching the news. However all Sally could think about was how out of character he was behaving and she was determined to get to the bottom of it no matter what.

'Frank, what's wrong? Is it Carla? Because, you know, nobody has believed her since the trial. She was exposed as the liar she has always been.'

'It's not Carla' he snapped. He was so close to telling her to shut up – her most annoying habit was her constant chatting – but he had to remind himself how far he'd already pushed her today. This plan was supposed to be subtle, not an obvious outburst. 'I'm just not feeling too great today that's all. It's...erm...well it's Dad's birthday today.' Deep down, he felt a small twinge of guilt for using his father's death as a get out clause. His dad had been good to him, but sacrifices always had to be made, and a fake birthday never hurt anyone.

'Oh Frank, I'm sorry! I didn't realise! Is there anything I can do for you?' Sally had placed her hand gently on top of his in an attempt to sooth him and show her support, but it was all too much for Frank, and he pushed it off a little forcefully.

'Yes. Give me some space.' He turned to go up the stairs, but there it was again; that non-stop, niggling voice which had constantly filled his head for the past couple of months. Everything about it was irritating; the sickly sweet tone like a stroppy child and its constant presence.

'...I don't think you should be on your own right now Frank, why don't we do something, eh? Let's put on a film or...I don't know, maybe we could...'

'Why don't you _shut_ up? Hm?' He turned sharply and flung his arms wildly. Every person has their limits. Frank had always prided himself on his patience, however after so many weeks with Sally even _he_ wasn't surprised it was wearing thin. On the contrary, Sally's shock was very evident.

'Frank!' she gasped. 'Calm down.' She'd never seen him so agitated. There was more to this than he was letting on, she knew it.

'Don't tell me what to do Sally.' It was a clear warning. He could put up with many things, including living under the same roof as a woman he had grown to despise, but one thing he wouldn't put up with was this. He needed control over the situation at all times, and she was slipping from his control with every second.

'...Frank, listen...' Something snapped within him. Had he not told her just a second ago not to tell him what to do? Was she incapable of understanding simple instructions? He darted towards her, his face so close to hers his breath made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

'Why can't women just do as they're told, eh?' He cursed himself for his loss of control. That was one step too far, and now there was no going back. Sally had always seen him as an innocent man, the victim of a vicious lie, and right now he was rapidly changing her perception of him. Sally started piecing the situation together. She had never been one for keeping her thoughts to herself, and she found herself thinking aloud.

'Carla never did as she was told did she...'

'_Don't_ mention her again, do you understand? I don't want to talk about her!' But Sally was unphased.

'Is that why you did it Frank? _Control_?' She felt sick as she imagined what her former boss had gone through, and how she had simply added to the pressure Carla had had forced upon her. Realisation hit her as she began to comprehend how he had used her as a smokescreen to convince the jury of his innocence. Her head span as she thought of how he hadn't been content with just ruining Carla that night, but had stolen her business from her as well.

'I thought I told you to drop it!' It was a sudden mystery to him how he had been able to stay so calm for so long. He found her so infuriating.

Her boldness overwhelmed him as she disobeyed him once more. 'How do you live with yourself?' It was like she was immune to his anger, and she just stared into the cold, calculating eyes which had once been filled with fake fear and vulnerability.

'Are you thick? _Drop it_.' He kicked the bookcase just right of them in frustration. She jumped a little at his sudden aggressive movement and became conscious of where this could be heading. There was no way he was going to ruin her. She took a deep breath and used all her confidence.

'Get out.'

His eyebrows rose and he looked at her in pity. 'I don't think I will.'

'Now, Frank.'

He had two options now. It was quite evident that, no matter which he chose, Sally would call the police. Choice A – Teach Sally not to mess with him. Choice B – Have the confrontation with Carla he had wanted since his bail conditions had ceased. As much as he wanted to release all the built up anguish he had held over Sally for the past couple of months, his hatred towards Carla for what she'd put him through was too strong. Sally wasn't worth it, and Carla had it long coming. He stormed out of the house and directly towards the factory, aware that he was on borrowed time.

* * *

><p>He wasn't stupid. He'd heard Sean while he was at the factory. '<em>Don't let him do anything. I'm going to phone the police. Julie, find Peter. He's got the best chance of breaking it up, and he needs to know anyway.<em>'

Police.

He couldn't believe how impulsive he had acted today. He was now facing jail, all because he couldn't keep his composure. It's not like it was the largest strain he'd had to face over the past few months, but he hadn't been ready and had been caught off guard.

Frank Foster. The man in control, now running from the police. Well, that's probably not the right way to describe it; after all, this situation was only temporary. He didn't plan on running forever; he was just biding his time until he had fulfilled his promise to Carla. He'd have to be careful – knowing her, she'd have police surrounding the flat. But then knowing her, she wouldn't have gone home; behind the facade she was a coward at heart.

He began to consider her whereabouts as he skulked in the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**__ Sorry for the wait for an update guys! I've been really busy and I had an idea for a quick one-shot which I needed to write quickly before the trial actually airs - apologies to all those amazing people who are actually still reading this, you have no idea how much it actually means to me! I have also gone back to Chapter 1 and edited it very slightly to make it a little less confusing, and I have to say a massive thank you to the FanFiction legend that is dark strength; your help to improve this has been invaluable. So without further ado, hope you enjoy and as always all reviews greatly appreciated!_

Hayley put a cup of coffee on the table in front of Carla, but she was just as unresponsive as she had been since she had got to the flat. She hadn't even reacted as she walked through the cafe with everybody staring and whispering; it was evident her thoughts were elsewhere. It broke Hayley's heart to look at her boss so hollow and empty. She took a seat next to her looked sorrowfully at the vacant expression plastered over her face.

'Carla?' She was as tender as if she was waking her from a deep sleep, but the sudden noise made her head jerk up at great speed.

'Hm? Sorry, thank you.' She wrapped her hands around the mug and took a small sip as she let the warmth make its way down her throat. She hoped it would make her feel human again, but she sighed when she felt just as cold as ever. She wanted so desperately to feel again, but it was if she was watching the world from above, and the only emotion she managed to conjure up was frustration at her own worthlessness.

'Hey, no need to apologise. How're you feeling?' She wanted, more than anything, for her to open up to her, to get her emotions out in the open. She knew it was a long shot though, and she was right.

'Oh aye, top of the world thanks Hayles. I'm hiding in someone else's house from my rapist ex, thing's couldn't be better.' She looked up and saw the hurt expression on her Hayley's face and immediately regretted it. All she was trying to do was comfort her, but as always she was pushing away those who meant the most to her. It was an automatic reaction. 'Sorry Hayley, I didn't mean that.' She sighed heavily and looked deep into those kind eyes once more. 'Truthfully? I don't feel anything. Nothing. It's like my brain has so much to cope with it's just gone into shut down.'

There was a moment when no words were needed. There was an eerie silence which filled the air as each woman looked deeply into the other's eyes and knew exactly what they were thinking, however it wasn't long before it was broken by a knock at the door. Both women looked apprehensively, but eventually Hayley got up and pulled the door ajar. As she peered round the corner she immediately relaxed and welcomed the detective and uniformed officer into her home.

'Great' Carla muttered under her breath, and she rolled her eyes as she turned her back to them, taking another sip of her coffee. Its taste wasn't particularly pleasant, but she needed an excuse to look away. This was the last thing she needed. 'Why are you even here? You made it perfectly clear last time that you don't believe me. Let me guess, he's getting me done for assault.'

Her manner with the police shocked Hayley; she'd never seen her with them before, and although she understood she would dislike them after her injustice she wasn't expecting her to be so rude. 'Don't be silly, Carla.'

'I'm not Hayles. I slapped him didn't I. Before the trial he had me cautioned for harassment, so I seriously wouldn't put it past him.' The dining chair scraped the floor as Carla got up and made her way over to the sofa.

'Mrs Connor, I can assure you we are taking this matter very seriously.' Her voice alone sent shivers down Carla's spine. DC Malone. She'd said similar phrases to her so many times, yet every time it was clear that she didn't believe her.

'Hayley, meet DC Malone. She was the one in charge of the case before. She thinks I'm a vicious liar trying to get him out of my life by crying rape, isn't that nice of her?' It hit her as she realised just what Carla had had to deal with the past couple of months; it wasn't just Frank, or Sally, or Anne, or the jury, or all those on the street who didn't believe her. Even the detective in charge of her case had had her doubts, and she couldn't bring herself to imagine how much that must've hurt.

DC Malone just rolled her eyes; she didn't have time for time-wasters like Carla. As she spoke her tone was exasperated – sometimes she hated having to go through protocol when she knew the accusation was a wind up. 'Mr Tully has given us a brief account of what happened, and we have people searching for Mr Foster as we speak. Some officers have gone to his mother's house and we have others searching the area to find him. We're here to take a more detailed account from you and to make sure you are safe.'

Hayley was appalled at the boredom which laced the detective's every word, and understood just why Carla hadn't wanted the police involved. She was being treated like a criminal, not the victim, and as much as she hated being treated like the victim, Hayley was pretty sure she didn't want to be treated like this.

'Oh aren't I lucky. Because you did a brilliant job of making sure I was safe before didn't you? Do you know what, just leave.' Carla strode to the door and pulled it open with search force she nearly went flying herself. She stared at the officers expectantly but they didn't move.

'Wasting police time _is_ a criminal offence Mrs Connor.' Oh, she was loving every minute of this wasn't she! Suddenly, the emptiness which had possessed Carla was replaced with anger and aggravation.

'Well it sure as hell wasn't me who called you was it! The last thing I need right now is _you_ treating me like dirt. Frank just burst into my factory...'

'The factory you co-own yet you won't let him go near?' she questioned. She was good at that; seeing things from Frank's perspective. Frank had told her that they had got on well, that they'd "even had a laugh and a joke, she knows I'm not evil". His words rang in her head and she exploded, trying to drown him out with her own words.

'...he burst into _my_ factory, pinned me against the wall, threatened me and now I have to sit tight and hope he doesn't work out where I am! I think I have enough on my plate, don't you?' When she had finished she just stood there, her hand still firmly on the door. The only sound was her heavy breathing and the only movement was that of her chest as she struggled for air.

Hayley couldn't stand by and watch Carla push the police away. As much as she didn't want her to be looked down upon like this, she did need protection from Frank, and the only way she was going to get this was if she let them do their job.

'Carla, love...Maybe you should...'

'Don't Hayley' she pleaded. She knew exactly what she was going to say, and she knew how much sense she was going to make. She always admired Hayley for her decisions, and she wanted so much just to take Hayley's advice to sit down, shut up and put up with the dirty looks so long as she was free from him once and for all. But she had no faith in them anymore. She couldn't see the point of putting herself through it when she _knew_ nothing would come of it.

'Please. What if he finds you tonight? As much as I'll try, I can't protect you, you know that.' Hayley gave a sob as tears ran freely down her face. Carla was so jealous of how she could wear her heart on her sleeve; every time she did it she ended up getting hurt. It had got to a stage in her life when she couldn't even admit her feelings to herself, let alone let others see her with such vulnerability. She hated to admit it, but she couldn't let Frank get her tonight. She couldn't take it anymore. She let her hand run down the door slowly as she battled with herself, then finally made her way over to the sofa again.

She flopped down with such gravity with the weight of the world on her shoulders. Hayley rushed to her side and took her hand gently. Her eyes brimmed with more tears, but these weren't tears of sadness and desperation, but one's of pride and relief. 'Look at me Carla' she whispered. 'I'm so proud of you.' Usually she would find it patronising, and from anybody else she still would have done. But instead the corners of her mouth turned up and she let out a small, affectionate chuckle.

'Thank you.' She didn't think she could admire Hayley any more than she already had, but she had just stopped her from making the worst decision of her life and she would be eternally grateful. She dissolved into tears as the two friends embraced. Carla filled with hope and determination as she let the warmth of the friendship run through her body.

'Sorry to break this up, but are we going to get on with this?' The ice cold venom which escaped the detective's lips cut the atmosphere like a knife, but as Carla turned to face her she felt safe as Hayley took hold of her hand, and she knew the bond they had shared since nearly two years ago had strengthened into an everlasting friendship.

'Sorry. So what do you need to know?'

'I think we've got most of the details, and after your...performance...we don't have much time to waste, so I think we'll leave that for now. You said something about him coming to find you tonight, is he coming here?' Carla flinched at the word "performance" but she kept her cool as she knew it would get her nowhere, and if she stood any chance of Frank being stopped they needed to get on the case sooner rather than later.

'He said he'd "see me tonight"' she said as she grimaced at her repetition of his words. 'I've come here so that he doesn't just turn up at the flat and find me straight away. The other places he might visit are Peter's flat and Maria's too.'

'Ok we'll get officers on alert at your flat and they should catch him before he goes elsewhere. We'll also get some at the other two flats if you think that's where he'll head, and we'll get some outside the cafe as well.'

'No, not here.'

'What? Carla this is the most important place! It doesn't matter where else he goes, he can't hurt you there.'

'Listen, there's only so many people they can put on this case Hayley. The last place he's going to think of coming is here. There's more chance of them catching him this way, and I need him out of my life tonight. Anyway, if he comes here there is such thing as a phone.'

'If you're sure that's what you want then that's what we'll do. That will get more officers searching the area rather than just waiting for him to turn up anyway. Is there anything else we can do for you Mrs Connor?'

'Leave me alone.' She hadn't meant to snap, but she just wanted to be left in peace. She was really making an effort, but the presence of the detective she loathed so much was wearing her thin.

'Carla!' Hayley gasped. She had been quite polite since the earlier altercation and it seemed to come out of nowhere.

'Sorry, thank you. But I swear to God if you catch him and release him again...'

'We'll be on our way. We'll see ourselves out.' They walked over to the door and as the door slammed shut Carla let out a sigh of relief.

'Thank God that's over. Do you mind if I catch some Zs? I've got a feeling I won't be getting many tonight.' She got up and looked around trying to work out where to go.

'Course not; spare room is that one there.' She made a beeline for the particular room as fast as possible. 'Carla?' She stopped in her tracks and turned towards her host. 'Try and relax yeah?'

'I'll try. Thank you Hayley, you've been an angel.' As Carla slipped away into the bedroom Hayley couldn't help but worry about her. She'd been through so much, and not just recently. She must've felt like the whole world was against her. She let her mind wander as she poured the cold remains of the coffee down the sink, and wished it was that easy to rid Carla of her demons.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**__ So this is the longest chapter so far. There probably won't be an update next weekend because I have a very busy week ahead of me, so I hope this makes up for it! Just a warning before you start reading, there is slightly more violence in this than previous chapters. Thank you to every single one of you who have favourited, alerted and reviewed – it really does mean a lot! I know I say it every upload, but it is true. A special thank you goes to LoveeCarlaConnor who never fails to leave a review, it doesn't go unappreciated! So here's chapter 5, hope it doesn't leave you disappointed!_

Carla awoke with a start, the thin layer of cold sweat which covered her skin evidence of the nightmares which had penetrated her thoughts. She felt guilty as she thought of how she could have screamed her way through the hours that had passed; Hayley didn't need to hear that, and nor did Roy for that matter. She wiped away the tears which cradled on her cheeks and lingered on her eyelashes.

12.06. She tried to focus on the fact she hadn't been woken by Frank, always a bonus, but she couldn't help but think that that meant she still could have that joy to come. She accepted the impossibility of getting more sleep and wandered to the kitchen as quietly as she could, not wanting to wake Roy or Hayley.

As she began to make herself another coffee she tried to block any negative thoughts, but it was not viable. Frank was looking for her, and Peter was looking for Frank. She prayed Peter had returned to the flat, not still wandering the cold streets, but most of all she wished he was there with her.

* * *

><p>Frank had spent hours contemplating where Carla would be; he couldn't afford to get it wrong. He had ruled out her flat a long time ago for pretty obvious reasons. His next thought had been Maria's, but she'd taken refuge there after their last...argument...and he thought it unlikely she would risk going there again. He also knew Carla well enough to know she wouldn't feel comfortable staying at any old stranger's place; she wouldn't want them to see her in the state he <em>knew<em> she would be in. That left Shaun, Hayley and Fiz. Fiz hadn't been in work today from what he could see, so she probably wouldn't have gone there. On the one hand Eileen was happy to take in anybody who needed a place to stay, but on the other Eileen believed him over Carla. Hayley's place was a lot quieter and he knew they had a special connection.

He settled on Hayley's as he made his way to the street. He kept to the shadows as he manoeuvred his way towards the cafe. When he reached the door he gave it a little shove and was unsurprised when it didn't budge. Oh well, there was nowhere Carla would be able to go, even if she knew he was coming. He ran at the door, launching his whole body weight at the wooden structure. It groaned slightly, and with another push it flew open to welcome him to the darkened room.

Carla jumped at the small noise which seemed to come from downstairs. She was sure she had heard something, but she had been straining her ears, waiting for something to happen, and she settled on the chance that she was hearing what she was waiting to hear.

Down in the cafe the chairs were all piled neatly upon the tables and the utensils were all hung in an orderly fashion on the back wall; the organisation of it all made Frank wonder if he really had made the right choice. Surely if Carla was cowering upstairs the most loving couple on the street wouldn't have made her wait while they tidied? But he'd come this far, and there was no turning back. He'd begun living dangerously since lunch time, there was no point stopping now.

The door to the flat was slightly ajar and it squeaked as he inched it open. He made his way up the stairs carefully, transferring his weight slowly from one step to another to minimise the noise.

Carla rinsed out the mug and placed it upside down on the draining board to dry. She turned around and leaned against the counter, sighing as she thought of what had become of her life. Abruptly the silence of the flat was broken with a creak which came from the stairs. She froze. This was it.

She began to panic. She wasn't ready. She couldn't do this. 'No, no please...' She didn't know who she was begging; she just wanted this to stop.

With one hard push the door swung open, and there in front of him stood the cowering woman he'd so longed to see. Oh, this was too easy! He didn't even try to hide his joy at his accomplishment.

'Carla, you really are _so_ predictable' he chuckled. She backed away from him, but he followed her round the flat like a lion stalking his prey.

'Frank, please. I'm sorry, alright, I really am. I'll do anything, but _please_, don't do this.' She inched her way round the flat. She needed to get the police here as soon as she could. She should've listened to Hayley, but as always she wanted to do something which made her feel in control. This decision was her way of doing that, and she regretted it with every second.

Hayley was woken by Carla's pleas and her stomach knotted as she thought of the poor woman as she tossed and turned in her bed, screaming at the nightmares which plagued her mind as she slept. She hadn't realised until this very night just how deeply Frank had destroyed her.

'You're so cute when you're scared. It just makes me want you even more!' Carla's scream hung in the air as he lunged for her, but she was too paralysed with fear to move from his reach. Frank's ruthless tones startled Hayley, and she leapt out of bed as she caught on that this wasn't one of Carla's dreams, but in fact reality.

Still half asleep she stumbled into the living room, her eyes wide with horror as she took in the scene before her. Frank had her pinned up against the wall similarly to when he had threatened her in the factory hours earlier, but despite the similarities this scene was far worse than she had witnessed before. Their bodies were so close it made her feel claustrophobic, and there was something that burned deep within his eyes that hadn't been there before. Carla's body shook violently as he tore at her clothes, constantly hissing how she deserved everything she got.

Hayley's gasp distracted Frank for a mere second, but Carla was determined not to let history repeat itself. She took the chance and with as much force as she could muster she kneed him between the legs. He swore loudly, but rather than having the desired effect it simple angered him. He pummelled his fist between her ribs, winding her. She doubled over in pain, and for a moment she could focus on nothing but the searing pain which engulfed her senses.

The ferocity and strength behind the punch shook Hayley to the core. She knew how he had overpowered Carla that night, but she still couldn't imagine that he could have so much force behind his movements. She understood how important it was to alert the police before he could do her any serious damage.

As she fumbled for her mobile she could hear Carla's rasping as she struggled to breath; every time she tried to inhale she felt a pain like no other. He'd broken a rib. Once she had dialled 999 Hayley's eyes returned to the situation. She didn't want to watch the nightmare unfold before her but she needed to make sure Carla was safe. The pain etched into each of her features told her all she needed to know.

'Hello? Police! Frank Foster has found Carla Connor at Roy's Rolls, Coronation Street...Yes he's here now!' Frank began to panic; he didn't have much time. He thought of how Carla's car was still parked outside the factory. He grabbed Carla by the wrist and began dragging her limp body to the door as she struggled to breathe.

'No!' Hayley yelled as she threw the phone to the floor and launched herself toward them. She freed Carla from his tight grasp and wormed her way between them. Every inch of her body told her not to, that this was a stupid idea, but she couldn't stand by and do nothing.

'Hayley, get out of the way.' Frank squared up to her; he wasn't going to let her ruin everything. Carla had had this coming for a long time.

'No.' She'd intended for it to be sharp and assertive, but her voice came out shaky and uncertain.

'Don't make me do something you'll regret!'

'Hayley, _please_. You promised me you wouldn't do this!' Carla cupped her hand with her own affectionately, hoping to bring her to her senses. Hayley had saved her from making a big mistake earlier, and this was her turn to stop her from doing exactly the same thing.

'I agreed to nothing Carla. What exactly did you expect me to do?'

'I'll count to three, and I want you gone Hayley.'

'This isn't a playground Frank!' Out of all the things which repulsed her about Frank, his mind games were high up on the list. Of course, there were other things above it, but they way he got inside her head made her feel physically sick every single time.

'One...'

'Hayley, I'm begging you, after everything, don't put this on my conscious as well.' She tried to push her out the way to stop her from getting hurt, but Hayley stood firm and refused to budge.

'I'm sorry Carla, but I have to do something.'

'...Two...'

'Oh grow up Frank!' It was an automatic outburst, and as soon as it left her lips she wished she could take it back.

He raised his eyebrows slowly, as if it was a challenge, and gave a small smirk. '...Two and a half...'

'Frank, please! Hayley's not the one you're angry with, it's me! I'm the one who didn't love you! I'm the one who went to the police! Not Hayley! Hayley's done nought!' The resemblance of the situation to that two years previously was uncanny. The psycho ex. Begging to spare Hayley. Would she ever be allowed to be happy? No, happiness was too much to ask. All she needed was contentment.

'_Three!_' Before Carla had chance to react the back of Frank's hand collided with Hayley's cheek. She hit the floor with a loud thud and squealed in pain as her frail body rammed into the cold, hard surface. He grabbed a fistful of Carla's hair and dragged her out of the flat.

'Hayley! Hayley, are you alright?' she screamed as the pain of a million knives pierced her scalp and the concern for her friend overwhelmed her. She was relieved when she heard her calling her name and the patter of her feet as she ran after them both.

'Carla! Carla, no!' As she exited the flat, she was just in time to see her scratch at his face. She was so relieved they hadn't yet made it to the car; all they needed was just a bit more time. Despite the unearthly hour, most of the street's inhabitants had made their way outside to discover the source of the commotion. Their prying often irritated Hayley, but right now she was grateful as the more witnesses there were of Frank's behaviour the more likely he was to be convicted.

Everyone couldn't believe their eyes as a broken Carla was dragged to the car by her hair by the usually calm and collected Frank. Eileen had been so sure Carla had been lying, but she'd never seen him like this and nor her for that matter. Frank's fury seemed so out of character, and Carla looked a wreck; her mascara was severely smudged, her hair was stuck to her face and her whole body language lacked the confident vibe it usually gave.

An animalistic noise reverberated off of Frank's lips as the anger coursed through his veins as he felt a trail of blood emerge from the gauge left by Carla. How long would it be before she learned to accept her fate and deal with it? He gave a sharp tug, throwing Carla to her knees at his feet, her face staring up into his. She winced as she grazed the skin on her knees as they scraped the cobbles and let out the sob she had been trying so hard to repress. She tried as hard as she could to look away from the heat which emitted from his gaze, but as his nails dug into her scalp she knew the smallest of movements would cause the greatest amount of pain.

She could hear the faint sound of sirens, but she just knew they'd be too late. She let herself grieve for the life she could've had with Peter and tried not to dwell too much on how her life was going to end. She closed her eyes, trying to block out everything.

'Look at me.' Carla's eyes shot open, wide with fear. 'How many lessons will it take Carla? What do I have to do for you to _finally_ get the picture, eh?' He hissed every word, each more menacing than the one before.

'Oh I know what a monster you are, trust me.' She was speaking to herself more than Frank, but she didn't care if she angered him anymore. She'd drove him too far, he'd lost control too much, and there was no way she was going to survive this. She could hear the sirens getting closer, but she couldn't fight any longer. Her broken rib made sure of that.

Suddenly his grip lessoned and she fell to the ground, unable to support herself. He had turned to see a police car heading round the corner towards them; it was now or never. He hauled open the car door and attempted to drag her limp body into the seat, but it proved harder than he had thought.

'_Get in the car_' he ordered, but there was nothing behind her eyes. All sense of life and being had disappeared, and she was just shell. She let him tug at her limbs as he tried to get her into the car, but she made no attempt to either stop or aid him. She had not known surrender until this moment, and she wished with all her heart that she had never had to experience it. She felt more empty than she ever had before, which seemed impossible.

'Step away from Mrs Connor, Mr Foster!' Frank groaned as he realised that this was the end. There was absolutely no chance of getting out of this one; it was pretty hard to twist a situation witnessed by the police themselves. He let go of Carla's body and she clattered to the floor in a heap. She lay there, unable to believe her luck; the police were here, he was going to be arrested, and she was still alive! He began to step away, defeated for the first time. His hatred for Carla reached new levels. He was almost at the police officers when he heard the feeble woman mumble something.

'Say hi to Tony for me.' Each word caused unbearable pain, but after everything he had put her through she needed to have the last word. She would never forgive herself if she let him leave without a word. He froze, unable to believe her audacity. He looked over his shoulder to see her propping herself up against the car; she couldn't quite manage to stand up, but she figured her words would have more of an impact if she was upright than a crumpled heap.

'I beg your pardon.'

'When you rot in hell. You could compare notes.' He dived for her, completely driven by anger. After everything, she still dared to push him. She flinched as she braced herself for what was coming, but the officers were on guard and they restrained him before he could get close.

Carla watched on as they arrested the monster that had made her life hell and forced him into the car. She'd dreamt of this moment for months, but had never truly believed it could ever come true. Tears of relief pooled in her eyes. She was free.

Hayley ran over to her and cradled her in her arms. As much as Carla appreciated it, she was ashamed to admit to herself that she'd rather it was Peter that held her. But the comfort was so welcoming and she allowed the tears to flow as she rocked back and forth in a calming motion. Just when she began to feel safe, she heard an unwelcome voice.

'Carla?' Her head snapped up, and she gave Sally a piercing gaze.

'I suggest you get out of my sight, because right now you are the last person I want to see.' She knew how manipulative Frank could be, and one day soon she would forgive Sally. She would go to her house, have a heart-to-heart and let her know that she understood. But right now? No.

'Of course, sorry. I really am.' It broke her heart to see the woman who was always so strong so vulnerable. She knew it must've taken a lot to break her, and it was unimaginable. She was racked with guilt; if she had just believed her in the first place, Frank might have been sent down the first time.

'I can still see you.' She knew it was rude, but quite frankly she didn't care.

'Mrs Connor, my name's James and I'm a paramedic. Are there any specific injuries you think you have?' His voice was kind, but his question intensified the pain as she began to think of the throbbing which she had been trying so hard to block.

'My ribs...' she whimpered as she tried to move to a more comfortable position.

'Ok, let's get you into the ambulance shall we?' He gently raised her from the ground with the help from another and led her into the ambulance. 'Is there anyone you would like us to call?'

'Peter...I need you to call Peter.'


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N**__ Hello everyone! So I told you all that I was busy and wouldn't be uploading a chapter this week, but I got kind of distracted many a time and ended up writing one anyway! Aren't you lucky ;) Definitely not my best work, but I hope you'll forgive me for that. Thanks for your reviews, greatly appreciated as always! Enjoy :)_

Michelle lay in bed wide awake. She knew it was silly, but she was concerned that Peter and Carla hadn't come home tonight. She was sure they'd have gone for a romantic evening in some posh hotel away from her prying eyes at the flat, but she wished they had let her know. Something about the whole situation made her uneasy, and she fidgeted restlessly as she vainly tried to drift off to sleep.

She was on the verge of sleep, where the darkness overwhelms you and the silence fills your mind, when her mobile started vibrating on the bed side table. She reached over eagerly in the hope it was Carla putting her mind at rest, and sure enough when her eyes had adjusted to the bright light emitting from the phone, she saw 'Carla' flashing on the screen.

'Hey love' she groaned, 'Finally decided to let me know you're safe then?' Her voice was playful; all the annoyance at her lack of communication had disappeared and had been replaced with relief at the confirmation of her theory.

'Michelle, it's Hayley.' Her heart skipped a beat as the soft tones of the factory worker hit her like a punch to the stomach.

'Hayley? Why have you got Carla's phone?' She tried not to let her mind run away with her, and tried to convince herself there was still a simple explanation for all of this.

'...Peter didn't tell you then?' Hayley was surprised she didn't even know about the events of the afternoon; she's been pretty sure someone would have let her know that Carla was staying at hers for the night. Michelle finally picked up on the angst which laced Hayley's voice, and she decided to throw rationality out the window.

'Tell me what? Hayley, tell me what?' Her urgency built with each word. She needed to know that Carla was safe, that nothing had happened to her. She couldn't bear the thought of her suffering anymore; despite popular opinion, she was already so vulnerable.

'It's too much to explain right now, but can you come over to the hospital? I think Carla needs all the support she can get right now.' ...Did she just say "hospital"? _Hospital_?

'Hospital? Is this a wind up Hayley, 'cause if so, it's not funny!'

'No! Please, I'll explain everything when you get here.'

'I won't be long.' She hung up with great exigency and threw on the first thing she pulled out of the wardrobe. Hayley had said that she "needed support"? The first thing that came to mind was Carla's suicide attempt before she'd arrived back at the street, and she prayed to a God she didn't even believe in that Carla hadn't given up again.

* * *

><p>Hayley stood at the window to Carla's room and watched as she slept. It was so nice to see her looking peaceful for once, her chest slowly rising and falling and her expression neutral, but she wondered how long it was going to last. She knew Peter and Michelle would be turning up soon, and she was dreading having to explain everything to them. She should've done more to help...<p>

'Hayley, where's Carla?' Peter flew down the corridor, oblivious of the presence of others as he bumped into a few of them on the way.

'She's in there Peter,' she said, pointing to the room opposite, 'but she's asleep.' He didn't want to disturb her, but he couldn't wait another moment to see her. He was motivated by the need to protect her, to hold her.

'Carla...' he sighed as he flung open the door to the room in which she was. She awoke with a start, but as soon as she saw him she was filled with more happiness than she had experienced in so long.

'Peter!' He ran over to her and embraced her, but he was so overwhelmed by emotion he squeezed her tightly in his arms. She winced as the pain from her rib reminded her of the horrors she had experienced only an hour ago.

'Sorry, sorry darling' he said as he pulled away instinctively; the last thing he wanted to do was cause her any more discomfort.

'No, hold me Peter, please.' She looked deep into his loving eyes to show him just how much she needed him right now. She knew nothing would make her feel as safe as he could. He wrapped his arms round her attentively and let the warmth of his body comfort her.

'Oh sweetheart, what's he done to you?' She nestled her head into his neck as though she was hiding away from the world. She didn't want to talk about what had just happened, she herself hadn't yet managed to get her head around it and she knew the details would only anger Peter. She understood it was because he loved her, but right now she needed him.

'Nothing that can't be fixed. On the other hand, he's just ruined the next 5 years of his life...' Carla surprised herself with the pity she was beginning to feel for him. He'd hurt her so much, yet she knew how hard it would be for him inside. Peter sighed, stroking her hair gently; she really did have a heart of gold.

'Don't even think about him anymore, you're safe now.'

* * *

><p>Half an hour passed and neither of them moved. Hayley had snuck in and sat in a chair in the corner of the room, but Carla hadn't even noticed her come in. She was too absorbed in Peter's comfort to notice anything; the roof could've caved in and as long as he still held her she wouldn't bat an eyelid. Hayley had had to have a quick check over after Frank had hit her, but the medics were pretty sure the most she would get was a few nasty bruises.<p>

The door flew open unexpectedly and all three of them looked to see who had disturbed the peace. Michelle stood there in a mismatched outfit, her hair knotted and her face bare.

'Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on?'

'Chelle? What are you doing here?' Out of everyone, Michelle was the last person she was expecting to see. She should've learnt a long time ago that she couldn't hide anything from her – she always found out eventually – but she didn't want to burden her with all her troubles. The worry plastered all over her face reminded her of why she hadn't wanted her to know, and to be truthful it wasn't something she particularly wanted to talk about.

'Hayley rang me...'

'Hayley?' It was then that Carla spotted the woman she owed so much to tucked away in the very corner of the room. Guilt washed over her as she saw the early developments of harsh bruises covering one side of her face. 'Oh my god Hayley, are you alright?'

'I'm fine, look at me!' she smiled. 'Doctor said I have nothing to worry about. You on the other hand...' Her eyes lowered to meet the floor, and it broke Carla's heart to see her blame herself for something which was completely her fault.

'I'm so sorry, Hayley! I should never have asked to stay at yours!' She had been stupid to think that Hayley could avoid getting hurt.

'Don't apologise, Mrs Connor, you have nothing to apologise for. You're free of him now, that's all that matters.'

'I think we passed the "Mrs Connor" stage a long time ago, don't you Hayles?' It wasn't a full smile, but the corners of her mouth turned up and the gratification reached her eyes. It was a stark contrast to the emptiness which had filled them just hours before, and Hayley gave a contented chuckle as she nodded. The moment was interrupted by an impatient cough.

'Sorry to interrupt, but what the _hell_ has happened?' Michelle stood there with her arms folded, her face full of worry and anxiety. This was the last thing Carla wanted to talk about right now, but she knew she'd have to do it sooner or later and it wasn't fair to keep Michelle in the dark like this.

'If I tell you, will you promise not to interrupt?' She needed this to be as pain-free as possible. She could see her ranting and raving every time she mentioned his name or told her what he had said, and right now she couldn't stand to add emotions to the memories. She was just about holding it together, but she knew as soon as she began to think about what had happened she would break down.

'Course.' She made her way slowly to the end of the hospital bed and perched at the bottom by her feet.

'Well,' Carla twiddled her thumbs, not entirely sure where to begin. 'Frank's been arrested.'

'Frank? He put you in here?' So much for pain free.

'Chelle, what did I just say about interrupting?'

'Sorry...sorry Car'... it's just a lot to take in.'

* * *

><p>When Carla had finished explaining what had happened, with Hayley frequently correcting her every time she blamed herself, Carla and Peter were shocked. Peter swore to himself that he'd never let her out of his sight again; he'd been so hellbound on finding Frank and making him pay he'd left Carla alone, scared and vulnerable. If he had just stayed when Carla needed him most, she wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed right now. Frank might be, but Carla wouldn't. As for Michelle, she couldn't believe she had been so blissfully unaware at the flat when so many people had known that she was in trouble. Had nobody thought to at least ring? If she was honest, the way Carla had kept her out of the loop hurt; it was like she couldn't be trusted with her emotions.<p>

'So what about you, when will you be out of here?' Michelle asked. As much as she was put out by Carla's lack of trust, her concern for her best friend and sister-in-law was overwhelming.

'Well, Doc said I had a broken rib and a few cuts and bruises.' All three of them winced as they thought of how she was soldiering on despite everything. 'Hopefully I'll be out later today.'

'Only if you're ready though, love...'

'Peter, I'm not two. I don't need protecting; Frank's been arrested. To be honest, I just want to sleep.' Her words were harsher than intended, but the pain was more than she had been expecting and her tiredness was making her groggy.

'Course, sorry. We'll leave you to get some sleep, yeah?' She nodded, and he headed towards the door. As he put his hand on the door handle, he turned his head slowly. 'I love you, Carla, you know that yeah?' Her heart felt like it was about to burst.

'I love you too, Peter. Now get going before I call security.' She let a cheeky grin sneak onto her face and in that one moment she felt safe again. She had the man of her dreams and friends who cared for her. She watched them leave and let the happiness fill her mind. She drifted off to sleep again peacefully, hopeful about the future which now awaited her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N**__ Can't believe I'm uploading chapter SEVEN! Thank you for your support with this fic, it means so much. Special thanks to my regular reviewers Chloe and LoveeCarlaConnor – your comments really motivate me. If you're enjoying reading this then I would love to hear your thoughts! :) Also, huge thanks to LadyFfion and lastrequest, who are the first people to put me on author alert. Thank You. So, enjoy!_

'Come on love, that's it.' Peter supported Carla as she got up off the bed ready to go home. She inhaled sharply as the pain from her rib echoed around her now fragile body.

'If you're going to patronise me all day, you might as well leave without me' she snapped. He knew how much she hated to be fussed over, and all she wanted to do now was get back to normal. She gave him a sharp look, but when she saw the rejection in his eyes she instantly regretted it. 'Sorry, Peter. I just want to forget this all happened, you know?'

'Carla, I do understand, but you have a broken rib. You need to let me help you.' She nodded slowly, and squeezed his hand in recognition. He knew it wouldn't be easy for her, but it would make her life so much easier if she just let him in. They left the hospital room and made their way out to the car in silence. She had expected to feel safe after Frank had been arrested, but she couldn't bring herself to feel happy.

When they reached the car he opened the door for her and helped her into the passenger seat, placing her crutches in the back. 'Comfy?' he asked, although he knew it was the most inappropriate question he could've chosen. He just wanted her to talk; but instead she simply nodded again, keeping her focus forwards out the front window. Peter sighed as he closed the car door and made his way over to the driver's seat.

* * *

><p>The journey back to the flat was long and tedious. Neither of them spoke, and although Peter issued many concerned glances in Carla's direction she continued staring out the front. He'd hoped now that man was out of her life she'd be able to relax again, but he could practically see the cogs whirring in her brain as she tried to get her head around the past 24 hours.<p>

As they pulled up outside Carla looked up at the balcony and reminisced over how she'd stood there yesterday morning in her dressing gown, downing a coffee and breathing in the cold, fresh air in an attempt to wake herself up. She'd been so worried about her meeting with Leyden that morning, little had she realised that would've been the least of her worries. It felt like a lifetime ago now, and so much had changed since she'd last been here. Nothing felt the same anymore; it wasn't home, just another building which she no longer felt safe in.

'I bet everyone will love me today.' Her voice was hoarse from the silence and the noise cut the air like a knife. Peter looked at her, desperately trying to understand what she was thinking right now, but he had to admit that he had no idea what was going on in that head of hers.

'Sorry love, I don't follow.'

'Well, they won't know what to do with themselves with all that gossip.' She could hear it now.

'It will all be good though, eh. They all know you were telling the truth about Frank don't they.' He knew his attempt to cheer her up wasn't working, but he didn't want to admit it.

'Yeah, and they all saw me fall apart at his feet. They'll have a field day.' She hated the thought of everyone seeing her so weak and helpless. They only knew Mrs Connor, the feisty business woman. Of course they suspected that she would go home some days and cry herself to sleep, but never had they seen her so broken.

'Don't be silly. Look, if you feel up to it later, maybe we'll go to the Rovers. Show our faces.' He wanted to show Carla she had nothing to worry about in that department; she had enough to deal with as it was.

'Maybe...Come on then, let's get inside shall we.'

* * *

><p>'Do you want a coffee, sweetheart?' Peter called to his beloved from the kitchen as she lay on the sofa switching through the day-time channels.<p>

'Why is there always so much rubbish on the TV?' she said to herself as she slammed the "off" button on the remote and lobbed it across the coffee table in front of her. She hated sitting around with nothing to do. She had tried to start the ironing when they had got in, but Peter had banned her straight away. He did talk a lot of sense - it would've been hard for her to stand for so long with her cracked rib - but she just needed something, _anything_, to keep her occupied.

'Carla?' Peter pressed. He was worried about how tough she was acting, because he knew it was only a matter of time until she cracked and did one of two thing; either break down in a hysterical mess, or explode in a rage.

'Sorry, yes please'. He made her the coffee and a tea for himself and headed over to join her on the sofa.

'You don't have to put on a front for me, you know Carla. If you want to cry, then cry. I won't think any less of you, you know that.' He positioned himself on the sofa so that she could nestle herself up to him and he stroked her soft, silky hair affectionately.

'I don't want to cry. If I cry, he wins' she sighed as she traced her index finger over his chest in intricate patterns. She concentrated hard on her movements, anything to stop the tears which were threatening to fall. Despite her best efforts, her voice still cracked and her eyes welled up without her permission.

'He's far from won, darling.' He took hold of her hands gently to make sure he had her full attention. He needed her to understand that she wasn't weak, and that she certainly hadn't deserved any of it. 'He'll be spending many years behind bars for what he did to you.' She avoided his gaze, but he took her chin tenderly and tilted her face towards his. When she finally looked into his big, brown eyes she let the tears flow.

Carla curled up against his body and he cradled her in his arms. As much as he hated seen her so low, he was relieved that she wasn't bottling it all up. It felt like hours before she finally spoke again.

'I can't sit here doing nothing Peter. I need to do something, take my mind off everything.'

'Carla...' he sighed. He loved her strong-willed nature, but sometimes he wished she'd give in and let herself relax.

'No, I'm serious Peter. I'm climbing the walls here. How about we go to the Rovers like you suggested?' She knew that would be the only thing he would agree to, and she knew she'd have to face everyone at some point; she might as well get it over with. Peter was pleased that she felt ready to go out so quickly, and was filled with joy that she didn't seem bothered about what people thought. He had never been the best at understanding people's emotions.

'Sounds like a plan to me.'

'Let me freshen up' she said as she got up off the sofa stiffly and made her way into the bathroom to re-apply her make-up.

* * *

><p>'Did you see Mrs Connor and Mr Foster last night?' asked Julie as she entered the pub and made her way to the counter. 'Just an orange juice, please Stella. Bit early for anything stronger.'<p>

'Who didn't?' Her reply was purposefully short; she didn't want to talk about it. She had said so many hurtful things to Carla about how she thought she was lying, and she couldn't imagine how much she had upset her. She knew what she was feeling to some extent, but other people's opinions on the situation was something she hadn't had to face herself.

'I know! The whole street saw! I've never seen her like that before.'

'I don't think anybody has, love.' She said it caringly, but she was trying to end the conversation as quickly as possible. She shifted awkwardly, however Julie was so engrossed in the latest gossip she didn't even notice.

'She looked a right mess didn't she? I mean it's not surprising; he went mental!' It was only when Julie stopped for Stella's view on it all that she noticed her wide eyes and awkward posture. 'What?' Stella gave a little nod to the door, and as Julie turned round she wanted the ground to swallow her up.

'Surprise!' Carla said, a brave smile on her face and her voice thick with sarcasm. She knew it would've been like this, but the sooner she got it over with the sooner she could put the whole blasted mess behind her. Peter put his arm around her waist protectively. It had originally been his idea, but he had honestly been naive enough to think that nobody would gossip to such an extent.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. 'Are you sure this is a good idea love?'

'Yeah, now's a good a time as any.' The whole pub was in silence, the only noise that of Carla's crutches as they made their way over to a vacant booth. Julie felt extremely guilty, and toyed with the idea of saying something. She knew she couldn't leave it like this, but she was worried she'd say something which would offend her even more. She had never been at one with words.

'Mrs Connor, I'm sorry...'

'Oh no, Julie. Please, carry on! Just get it out of your system before you return to work on Monday.' Carla wheezed as she sat herself down; this injury better hurry up and heal because it was driving her ballistic already. Peter gave her a cautious look – she couldn't be serious about returning to work already, could she?

'What do you want to drink?' asked Peter as he helped her remove her coat to minimise the pain.

'Bottle of red?' She knew it was hopeful, but she thought it was worth a try.

'Cranberry juice it is then.' Luckily he saw it as a joke, and chuckled as he placed her coat beside him. It had half been a joke, but deep down she couldn't think of anything better than drowning her sorrows. 'Two cranberry juices please, Stella.' He had no need to get up to ask, as the room was still in silence. Stella looked at Peter for a few seconds, before turning her attention to his lover.

'Carla, can I have a word out the back please?' She looked at the woman before her and couldn't believe how harsh she had been to her. He couldn't believe her cheek; some of the things she had said had really affected Carla, and though he didn't understand why Stella's opinion meant so much to her he appreciated that it wouldn't take a lot to upset her.

'I think you've said enough to her, don't you Stella?'

'Please.' She looked intensely at Carla and she knew why Stella wanted to talk to her so badly. She could practically see the guilt behind her eyes and as much as she didn't get on with the woman she knew that this was a conversation which she needed to have. Carla raised herself tentatively and headed out to the back room of the pub, while Peter looked on not quite believing his eyes. He was concerned, but decided to respect her decision.

'She's gone; you can all get on with your own conversations now.' He hated how bitter he sounded, but everything he thought he knew was being torn to pieces today. Why was nothing ever easy?


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N**__ Hello again :) I'm not very happy with the way I wrote this chapter; I've gone back and changed little bits quite a few times, but I still think it could've been better if I'm honest. I hope you're not disappointed, but please let me know what you think. Thanks to all those who have been reviewing and putting me on alert, it means a lot and it was lovely to hear so many people's reactions to the last chapter. Enjoy!_

'Are you ok?' Stella asked as Carla lowered herself onto one of the dining room chairs in the centre of the back room of the local. She was genuinely concerned for her welfare; as much as she tried to hide it, it was evident that she was in excruciating pain.

'I didn't come back here to talk about my injuries.' She couldn't stand being fussed over by those she loved, let alone those who had not believed her when it mattered the most. Carla couldn't help but think how fake Stella's concern seemed, although she wondered if it was just because she was so used to her hostility of late.

'I'm so sorry, Carla.' Carla's eyebrows raised and she leant back slightly in her seat. If she was honest, even though she was expecting her to say it after what had happened last night, it was still a shock to actually hear the words. She'd wanted to hear them for a while, but now she had it made her feel more angry than anything. She shouldn't have needed to apologise; she should never have doubted her in the first place.

'What for?' she questioned. 'Pretending to care about how I am? Or telling me that I made it all up?'

'Everything was piled against you...' Stella started searching for excuses, but she was saved the bother by Carla, who interrupted not wanting to hear them.

'You think I don't know that? _He_ made sure my life was as hard as possible. That included turning practically the whole street against me.' It was the first chance she had had to vent her emotions in such a way, and now she had started she was finding it hard to stop.

'I know. I should've realised...' She tried to find the words, but she honestly didn't know what to say. Carla held up a hand to stop her.

'Don't beat yourself up about it. It's not like you're the only one who treated me like a vicious liar, is it?' Her tone was bitter and sarcastic. All she wanted to do was accept Stella's apology and be gone, but the fighter within her needed her voice to be heard. She needed her to know how hard her life had been, all because so many people on the street had disbelieved her; exactly what Stella had done.

'That doesn't make a difference. I should never have said what I did.'

She thought back to how she'd turned on Carla when she was at her lowest. She'd just come back from court, where Frank had been found not guilty, and no sooner had she stepped out the car she had launched at her. Thinking back, she could see how glazed over her eyes were; how she was trying to block out reality and pretend that everything was going to be fine. She hadn't even had time to let it sink in, and already she was being attacked from all directions. She was right to stick up for her daughter, but she had no right to say some of the things she did. She, of all people, should have understood how much that would hurt.

'But you did. And you can't _change_ that.' Her voice cracked as she thought of how many times she had wished she could go back and change the way she had acted. 'None of us can change the past.'

'Maybe not, but we can still control the future. If there's anything you need, just ask. I mean I can't image what it's like having everyone knowing, but...'

'You said it'd get easier Stella.' She couldn't hold it together any more, and she began to let the tears fall. She remembered in that moment that she was the woman who probably understood what she was going through the most. Stella reached out for Carla's hand and stroked the back of it comfortingly.

'It will Carla, it will. He's gone now.' Her mind cast back further to the first conversation they had had after it had happened, and she remembered how she had told her not to let him take away her feisty spirit. Her heart broke as she thought how hard Carla had tried to get back to normal; how she'd tried to make her cheeky comments and go back to the way things used to be. She'd _told_ her to do that, yet she'd turned against her for taking her advice. 'I'm so sorry' she whispered.

* * *

><p>'Mr Foster, you can make this easy for us and just confess, or you can let us drag it out of you. What approach are we going for?' DC Malone said. Part of her felt extremely guilty for the way she had been so judgemental over this whole case. She had been too open about her personal views on the situation and fully regretted it. She decided that from now on she would be strictly professional, waiting for hard evidence before coming to her own conclusion openly. Now she had evidence against Frank, she would get him sent down if it was the last thing she did in this job.; she owed that to Carla.<p>

'I'm not confessing to anything, I've done nothing wrong.' His innocent victim act was as in tact as it had been last time she had questioned him, despite the fact he knew this one was going to be a lot harder to get out of. There had been so many witnesses, but if he stood any chance then he needed to keep his composure. He wasn't about to give up so easily; that just wasn't his style.

'Oh, you can drop the act now. Only hours ago we witnessed you dragging Mrs Connor into a car against her will.'

'It wasn't against her will. She said she was tired and wanted a hand.' He knew it was a ridiculous story, but he hoped he could make it work. There wasn't many ways he could explain why he was dragging someone into a car, was there? He'd managed to fool the police twice before – he'd do it again. They were more gullible than people gave them credit for.

'Oh, another conspiracy was it?' she mocked. Frank nodded in agreement. 'How do explain our officers having to restrain you after you lunged at Mrs Connor then?'

'I was angry. You would be if someone had tried to cause trouble for you with the police. Again!'

'Get angry often do you, Mr Foster?' He tilted his head slightly and raised his eyebrows. Malone waited for a while, but soon realised she needed to take the more evidence-based approach if she was going to crack him. 'There were many other witnesses to you dragging Mrs Connor to the car by her hair' she said expectantly.

'I didn't do anything of the sort.' There was even less ways you can twist that one, so he figured point-blank denying it was the safest option. Go for the "poor, defenceless man who the whole street has turned against" routine.

'So these magically appeared did they?' She pushed a photograph over to Frank's side of the table. It showed small crescent-shaped cuts on Carla's head from where his nails had dug into her scalp and he had to restrain himself from smiling as he admired his handiwork.

'I have no idea how she got these' he replied as he pushed the photo back towards her. DC Malone sighed heavily. This was going to be a long day, she could tell. There was lots of evidence, but to be sure of a conviction she needed a confession and after her handling of this case so far it was her duty to get it from him.

'Mrs Webster part of this conspiracy, is she?' It was then that Frank realised that this really was over. The evidence had been mounting against him by every second, and this was the last straw. He'd assumed that Sally would go to the police, but a small part of him had hoped she'd be too scared to. He'd been wrong, obviously. He slammed his fist into the table in frustration and threw his head back. Stupid mare couldn't just serve her purpose and let it drop, could she?

'Start again shall we, Mr Foster?' He tilted his head up slowly until the detective was in view, but he didn't look the same as he did just a minute previously. His eyes were cold and his gaze was harsh; the Frank nobody but Carla was used to seeing.

'How's her rib?' he asked emotionlessly. His expression was chillingly neutral, until she replied.

'Broken.' She felt a tang of guilt as she realised that there was a high possibility none of this would have happened last night if she'd taken her seriously. He laughed humourlessly. It bounced off the walls of the small interview room and left behind it an eerie silence, which was quickly disturbed.

'Good' he jeered, and it sent a shiver down her spine. She had dealt with many characters in this job, but he was something different entirely.

* * *

><p>When Carla and Stella re-appeared from the back Peter got up and ran round behind the bar to help the woman he loved. He could feel everyone's eyes on them, but as much as it bothered him Carla came first.<p>

'Are you alright, love?' he asked her. He was reassured by the calm expression on both their faces, and figured it hadn't turned into the argument he had foreseen. However, he could see that Carla's make-up had smudged slightly and knew she'd been crying.

'I'm ok' she said, putting on a brave face. Peter could see right through it, and she knew that, but truth was that she did feel better having cleared the air with Stella. 'There are just a few people I need to see.'

Her conversation with Stella had made her realise how many people she needed to talk to. There was Hayley, Sally...

'I'm guessing she isn't one of them.' Peter's voice turned hostile and Carla couldn't work out who he could be referring to. When she had finished manoeuvring herself around from behind the bar she lifted her gaze, only to be greeted by someone who she had least expected to see. Why was she even here? She knew the answer, and she wasn't sure she was comfortable with what was coming.

'Anne...'


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N **__Hello one and all. Firstly, I'd like to say that this week I've got the most views compared to any other week up to this point, so thank you! I've been very busy this week, and I was surprised I even managed to get this written, so apologies for any bad bits as it was very rushed. Unfortunately, next week is set to be even busier than this one, so I'm going to warn you now that there most probably won't be an upload then. I'm sorry! Anyway, hope you enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think._

'I've just got off the phone to Frank.' Anne stalked towards Carla until they were just centimetres apart and then inclined her head slightly, just like her son. The similarities were too much more Carla and she inhaled deeply to stop her from freaking out. 'He said you've put him in a cell again.'

Anne had been cooking herself some lunch when the phone had gone. She was beginning to get used to living on her own with Sam dead and Frank now living at Sally's since the trial, but she still hated how alone she'd become, and it was the little things like cooking for one which depressed her. When she'd picked up the phone and heard Frank's voice she was so happy that he'd decided to phone her; she knew her son was a man now but he'd always be her little boy, and she missed him.

When she'd heard how Carla had been making up more vile, incriminating stories which the police had fallen hook, line and sinker for, she couldn't believe it. As soon as she got off the phone to her beloved son the only thing she could think about was confronting the woman destroying his life. So she was here now, and she intended to let Carla know exactly what she thought of her.

Peter wormed his way in between the two women protectively. There was no way he was going to let someone hurt Carla again, especially not _his_ mother. He couldn't believe she was still sticking up for her despicable son, especially with the evidence right before her eyes!

'Oh, come on Anne' he began to reason with her. He stepped to the side slightly and gestured towards Carla. He made a mental note of how broken she looked; she was supporting herself on her crutches, had faint mascara stained tear tracks down her face and the bags under her eyes were so bad from her sleepless night last night that not even her attempt to cover them with make-up had worked. 'Just look at her! You can't seriously tell me you think she's making this one up as well!'

'Peter, leave it. She's his mother; she's going to believe him...' She appreciated the way he was sticking up for her, but she knew it was a lost cause and she didn't have the energy to keep fighting anymore.

'No Carla, you don't have to keep putting up with being treated like dirt when you haven't done anything wrong!' He admired her for her strength. It was just it pained him so much to see people treat her with such little respect. She had been through so much, with none of it her fault, and she didn't need any more snide remarks or nasty comments. She always pretended that she didn't care what people were saying about her, but he knew her better than that. She couldn't even admit to herself how important people's opinions were to her, but Peter could see the hurt behind her eyes whenever something horrible was mentioned. At the same time, he loved seeing the glint in her eyes which appeared when somebody was loyal or kind towards her. The beautiful smile she would wear could light up the room. He missed that smile, and vowed he would get it back someday soon.

'Er, do you want to use the back room?' Stella could sense the atmosphere, and certainly wasn't oblivious to the obvious hostility between them. This was clearly a conversation which needed to be had privately.

'No thank you, Stella. She doesn't need to be upset any more. Come on, Carla.' Peter headed towards the doors of the pub, but Carla stayed where she was. She stared at Anne, contemplating her options. She needed put this all behind her if she wanted to move on. Admittedly Anne wasn't consciously on the list of people she'd wanted to see - mainly because she'd feared this would happen and she still wouldn't believe her – however she needed closure and ignoring the woman in front of her wasn't going to help her achieve that.

_Closure_. God, she sounded so cliché. She used to watch television programmes and read magazines where they'd talk about closure and she'd think how stupid it all was. She'd always just thought they needed to man up, stop wallowing in self pity and just get on with life, but now she understood. Just the thought alone of her turning into one of the weak, gullible women in the glossy magazines made her feel nauseous, but she pushed the thought aside and told herself that this didn't make her weak. The only way she would get anywhere from now on would be to accept what happened.

Just as she was deciding whether she should run away with Peter and ignore the situation or face her demons head on, Norris and Mary entered the pub. Carla could practically see the excitement build behind their eyes as they felt the tension in the air.

'Oh, don't mind us!' Mary squeaked as she took the seat nearest the door, eyes fixated on the entertainment before her. Not a day went past where she regretted moving to Coronation Street; there was always something to get her teeth stuck into! Norris followed behind and tucked himself onto the edge of the bench, making sure he had a good view of the two women. Their appearance pretty much made up her mind. Anne wasn't going to let this lie, and she preferred the conversation to be somewhat private rather than a public display for the locals to gossip about.

'If you don't mind, Stella.' Carla kept her eyes on Anne as she spoke to the bar manager; she didn't trust her enough to take her eye off of her. Anne raised her eyebrows in disbelief that Carla was being so calm and hadn't blown up in her face already. She would usually make a smart comment or two, but instead she didn't seem to have much energy left. She couldn't deny how tired and defeated she looked, but Frank had warned over how manipulative she could be. She was a good actress. The girl had talent.

'I'm coming with you then.' Peter joined Carla on her way into the back room, but she shot him an annoyed glance.

'I don't need a babysitter, Peter.'

He placed his hand in the small of her back and as he whispered his lips softly caressed her ear. He needed her to remember that he was there for her, and she didn't have to deal with this all alone. The way she wanted to talk things over with people was all very commendable, but he wanted her to do it because it was something she wanted to do, not because she felt she had to. 'You really think I'm leaving you alone with _her_? Besides, I want to know what she has to say.'

'Okay, but try and let me do the talking, eh?' He nodded in agreement, relieved that she was finally letting him in. Her actions up to this point hadn't surprise him – it was her coping mechanism after all – but letting him help her was such a massive step. He was so proud of her.

* * *

><p>'Why are you doing this to him?' Anne wasted no time in getting straight to the point; Carla had barely sat down before the interrogation began. Carla noticed how strikingly different this conversation had started to that with Stella, and she knew already this certainly wasn't to go so smoothly. She looked up at Anne, who was standing at the opposite side of the table.<p>

'I can't live in fear for the rest of my life, Anne' she reasoned. She wanted to talk things through with her calmly, but her tone was laced with annoyance. Just the mere thought of that man made her skin crawl; she hated him with every bone in her body. Even the broken one.

'Oh, more lies!' she exclaimed. 'I'll get the violin out shall I?' Anne's naivety wasn't something Carla had been banking on. She could deal with being blamed for everything that had happened, but she couldn't deal with being disbelieved.

'Listen, your son is in a cell right now for a reason. Ask anybody out there,' she said, pointing to the bar, 'they all witnessed it last night.'

Anne stood there shaking her head, and when she spoke her voice was barely a whisper. 'Frank wouldn't do that.' Carla sighed as she tried to put herself in her shoes. If she could, she wanted to settle this feud once and for all. She closed her eyes as she chose her words as carefully as she could.

'I understand that he's your son, and you don't want to believe that he's capable of what he's done...' She opened her eyes slowly and looking deep into Anne's. Every part of her wanted to break eye contact and back down, but she needed her to see the genuine pain in her eyes. '...but he _has_ done it.' Carla held her breath, and for a moment it was as if the world had stopped. Anne's facial expression was unreadable and she didn't know what to think. Then she began to speak, and her opinion became all too apparent...

'I honestly don't know what he saw in you. You're a drunk, you're a liar, you're a malicious, gobby...'

'Right that's enough!' Peter had found it harder to stop himself from cutting in with each perfectly articulated insult which came from the woman's mouth, until finally he couldn't bear listening to another word. Anne looked at him with pure disgust. This was the man who her son's fiancé had cheated with, and she loathed him at the best of times, but how dare he interfere! She was about to let him know just what she thought of him when her mobile began to ring. She considered ignoring it, but the thought of Frank being at the other end was too compelling.

'Hello?' To Carla, it felt like years before she finally came off of the phone. As she hung up, her face paled and she clutched her phone tightly to her chest. She couldn't believe it. _How could this happen_? Carla couldn't wait any longer; the suspense was killing her.

'Anne...?' She dropped the mobile to the floor and stared at Carla, her eyes wide with shock. It was all too much to take, but the sight of the woman before her made everything suddenly so real.

'He's confessed. _You_ made him confess to something he hasn't even _done_.' As she spoke, she launched herself at Carla, her face red with anger and her eyes filled with hatred. Thankfully, Peter had been on his guard and restrained Anne before she had been able to reach her. She struggled against his tight grip, but there was nothing on this Earth which could have made Peter let go and watch as Carla got hurt. She'd suffered so much, and now he was going to protect her from suffering ever again.

'I think it's time for you to go' Peter shouted, trying to be heard over the profanities Anne was yelling. He began to lead her out of the pub, and although she put up a good fight, he finally managed to get her out through to the bar, where Stella immediately helped to throw her out. When Peter was sure Anne had gone, he turned to rejoin Carla, who was leaning against the door frame. Her eyes brimmed with tears, but she understood that not everyone was going to believe her. Thing was, she hadn't been expecting that...

'Are you alright?' Peter asked her as he took her face gently in his hands and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. Their eyes met, and suddenly there was nobody in the world but them.

'He's confessed, Peter.' She smiled as the news sunk in. She wouldn't have to look over her shoulder any more. She wouldn't have to condone the looks of disgust from the locals who thought she'd made it all up. Besides Anne, there was nobody who could defend him now. She let out a laugh as she collapsed into his chest and let herself get lost in the warmth of his powerful body. 'He's confessed.'

* * *

><p>Anne headed out of the pub, infuriated. She was so <em>angry<em>, but most of all she wanted to see her son. He was in a cell right now, facing who knows how long inside, and she longed to see her baby. Besides that, she needed to know the whole truth. If what Frank said was true, then why did Carla look so traumatised and broken? No amount of make-up or acting could cause a broken bone.

She'd been trying to avoid this conversation for a long time now, but she couldn't stand it any longer. She needed answers.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N**__ Chapter 10 is finally here! We're into double figures ;) I didn't like how Carla and Peter seemed to be drifting further apart by the end of the last chapter, so I added some Carter loveliness to this one. Not much to say apart from thanks to all of those who are taking the time to review, it's greatly appreciated and if any of you have any thoughts please feel free to leave a review; I love reading what you have to say :') Apart from that, hope you enjoy!_

Peter and Carla were lying on the sofa together, their bodies entwined, and their limbs fitted together perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle. For Carla, it was nature's way of telling her that they were meant to be together, and that Peter was the one man in her life who she could trust whole-heartedly. She had been let down by men so many times she couldn't count, but Peter wasn't going to turn into another of her psychotic exes. No, Peter would be there for her forever.

'I love you, Carla Connor' he whispered as he placed the strand of dark, glossy hair which he had been playing with affectionately behind her ear.

'I love you too, Peter Barlow.' She smiled as she mimicked him and placed her hand over his which rested on her ear. She sat up slightly so that she could look into his big, brown eyes. She winced slightly as her rib twinged, but she was too determined to look into his soul to care. Peter supported her as she moved to minimise the pain, and it just emphasised to her how amazing he was. 'I'm sorry I was so sharp with you earlier' she said as she stroked the side of his face, propping herself up on his chest with her other arm.

'Don't be silly, you've had a lot to deal with.' He wouldn't lie, it had hurt so much every time she tried to push him away and deal with it all herself. However, letting him join her with Anne earlier had been a massive step forwards for her and he was proud of her for that. But he knew how private Carla was, and how she hated people thinking of her as weak; that was who she was, and that was never going to change. In fact, Peter had all the admiration in the world for her; there weren't many people who could go through everything she had and come out the other side.

As Peter spoke, Carla gently hushed him, shook her head slowly and placed a finger on his lips. She didn't want him making excuses for her; he didn't deserve to have to go through all this. He'd done nothing wrong, and she wasn't going to let him suffer too on top of everything else. 'I still shouldn't have taken it out on you. Forgive me?' Her eyes were pleading, and it broke Peter's heart to think she needed forgiveness. He kissed her finger tenderly.

'I have nothing to forgive.' There was no need for words; Carla's facial expression said it all. She snuggled up against him once again, closing her eyes and feeling content for the first time in years. The silence which hung in the air was far from awkward as they both simply enjoyed each other's company, but there was something which had been bugging Peter all day. He took a deep breath as he braced himself for Carla's reaction, but it needed to be asked. 'You said something earlier about having people to see?'

'Yes...' she sighed heavily. She knew this would be coming at some point, but she wasn't sure Peter would understand. He tried his hardest, bless him, but nobody except her could possibly comprehend why she needed to do this. She debated about what to tell him, but she settled on the truth. 'I need to make sure Hayley's ok. I feel so guilty about her being dragged into all of this as well.' She twisted around one of the buttons on his shirt and let go, watching it swivel back to its original position before she could blink. If only everything could go back to normal so quickly...

'It was her choice to defy him, Carla. You have absolutely nothing to feel guilty for.'

'Peter, did you see that bruise?' The image of the purple discolouring which covered one side of Hayley's face flashed before her eyes and all she wanted to do was storm round there right now and make it up to her as much as possible. No amount of good deeds on her behalf to make up for her loyalty and bravery, but Carla was determined to try as hard as she could to at least slightly repay her.

'I did. I also saw the compassion in her eyes. She really cares for you, you know Carla. I would put money on her doing it all over again if she had to.' Hayley's loyalty even shocked Peter, but he did understand why they had the connection they did. He didn't know exactly what happened in the factory with Tony, but he didn't need to to understand the type of connection that must build. One day he would ask her, but he was fully aware that reliving another traumatic event in her life wasn't what she needed right now.

'She's amazing.' Carla felt she could never speak highly enough of her; all the compliments in the world would never do her justice. 'There's not one woman out there like Hayley Cropper; her heart is practically 24 carats.' Her voice trailed away slightly and she stared at the blank TV, making it evident there was something still on her mind. Peter was pretty sure he knew what it was.

'There's somebody else isn't there...' She considered lying and saying Hayley was the only person she wanted to see, but Peter had been so remarkable through all of this and he deserved the truth. He didn't have to go through it all too, he could have easily ended their relationship and left Carla to her own devises. But Peter was special, and it would have upset him too much to see her hurting.

'I need to see Sally.' Her voice was barely audible, but she knew he would have heard her.

'Carla...' he sighed as he stroked her jet black hair. He couldn't understand why she'd want to put herself in a situation like that; seeing Hayley was one thing, but Hayley was the most gentle, loyal person on the street. Sally could be extremely hurtful, and had said and done numerous spiteful things towards Carla the past few months.

'No, I need her to know that I don't hold it against her.'

'I beg your pardon?' He stopped stroking her hair as he struggled to take in what Carla was saying. Sally had helped Frank destroy her, yet she was willing to just let it all go? No, he must be mistaken... Carla didn't have to read his mind to know exactly what he was thinking.

'Peter, she was his victim too...'

'Hardly!' _Victim_? Some of the things she had said to Carla had been horrendous. Sally didn't have to say those things; she didn't have to take Frank's side. If she was a victim of anything it was her own stupidity, not of his evil nature.

'Listen, darling,' She put her hand on his chest and felt as his heart thudded at a rapid pace. She placed her head on his heart and listened carefully to each beat; all she wanted was to feel close to him. 'It would be hypocritical of me not to forgive her.'

'How did you work that one out?' He might've known it would have something to do with her own actions. What Frank had done had shattered her self-confidence to pieces, and now she looked upon herself as somewhat subtly inferior to everyone else. Everything was _always_ her fault, everything she did was _always_ wrong... However, Carla had her own reasons, and she wanted Peter to understand.

'Frank manipulated me too, remember. Or have you forgotten how I got into a relationship with him after he attacked Maria?' She was still so consumed with guilt over the way she had acted towards her all those months ago. Maria had told her not to dwell on it, that it didn't matter and it was all in the past, but Carla knew there was no way she could fully forgive her for what she did. There would always be a part of Maria which resented Carla for what she did, especially on top of everything with Liam too. However, she couldn't have asked for more support from her, and now it was time for her to show that kindness to Sally.

'That was different though, Car'' he tried to reason. True, Maria's case hadn't been as black and white as Carla's, but the situation was similar enough for her.

'Maybe, but it's how I feel so can you at least respect that?' she begged him.

'Of course, baby.' He spoke in hushed, comforting tones, planting a few kisses on the top of her head before taking another deep breath. 'Of course...'

* * *

><p>Anne sat at the table nervously, fiddling with the ends of her scarf. It was the scarf Frank had bought her many, many years ago, which she had kept as a reminder of him. She'd barely worn it; she would keep it on the side of her dressing table mirror and admire it ever day as she was getting ready. However, today she needed to feel close to the boy she loved so dearly.<p>

As she reminisced over the beautiful memories of her beautiful boy, she wondered how things had turned out like this. Frank had always been so kind and caring, and she didn't want to believe he had changed. She wanted to believe him, she really did, but there were things which just didn't add up; his confession, her broken rib, the "witnesses".

'Mum.' She dropped back to reality with a thud, and she looked up towards him. He looked different. She searched for physical changes, but the only thing she could find was the scrape which travelled from below the eye, all the way down to the corner of his mouth. There was something different about his eyes too, but she couldn't work out what.

'Frank' she stuttered as she tried to block her thoughts and focus on savouring the little time she had with her son. She composed herself as he lowered himself into the chair, his body movements so smooth it was almost menacing. 'How are you?' Despite her fear and nausea, Anne managed to keep her tone calm and controlled. She forced a smile, but Frank wasn't in the mood for niceties.

'I'm inside, Mum' he snapped. 'How do you reckon I am?' His eyes, which had previously been straying around the room, snapped toward his mother. The eye contact made her feel uncomfortable, and she visibly recoiled and backed down.

'Sorry.' She hadn't meant to say it, but it just slipped out. There was something in the way he had looked at her which had told her not to pursue it. An awkward silence followed, but curiosity got the better of her. 'How did you get _that_?' she asked him, nodding towards the nasty cut on his face, hoping he hadn't made enemies inside already.

'That _cow_ scratched me' he spat as he remembered the wild look in her eyes as she fought in desperation.

'Who? Carla?' Why was he talking in riddles?

'Of course Carla, who else?'

'Why did she scratch you?'

'Oh for...' he sighed. How stupid could she _be_? He leant back in his chair and looked around the room as he tried to get his head around her naivety. After a long silence, he shifted forward in his chair and leaned over towards his mother, looking her square in the eyes in the hope it would finally sink in. 'You do know I've confessed, right?'

'Of course I do! Not that I understand why...' Frank could tell she was about to go on with one of her lectures, like he was five years old again. He interjected quickly, not being able to bear her gullibility for another second.

'Because I did it Mum!' His raised voice caught the attention of everybody in the room, but they all returned to their conversations quite quickly. Frank decided to lower his voice, but it was chilling and menacing. 'Do you understand now? Is it finally through that thick skull of yours? _I. Did. It._'

'You...actually?' Oh, _hallelujah_! She'd known the truth for some time in the back of her mind, but denial had set in pretty soon after the idea had initiated. Hearing the words come out of his mouth finally opened the flood gates and everything began to piece together in a matter of seconds. So many emotions flickered across her face as she finally admitted the truth to herself, before settling on disgust. 'You make me _sick_' she spat.

Not the reaction he was hoping for given his next question, but he thought there was no harm in asking. Mothers are supposed to do everything for their sons aren't they? 'Look Mum, I need your help.' Anne was taken aback by his abruptness; one minute he's confessing to a vile sin, the next he's asking for her help?

'My help?' she stammered. What could he possibly need her help for?

'I need you make her pay.'

Her skin crawled with repulsion. The poor, poor girl. All she wanted to do was hold her in her arms and apologise profusely for not believing her. The _hell_ she must have gone through... 'Is this some sort of...of twisted joke?' she faltered.

'I presume that's a no then.' There was a hint of amusement in his voice regarding his mother's reaction mixed with annoyance at her unwillingness to help.

'What happened to you, Frank? You were always so...so...' He got up without a care in the world and strolled away from the table back towards his cell; he had no use for her if she wasn't going to help him. Anne sat there, gobsmacked. She let the tears fall freely as she watched her son walk away from her. But he wasn't her _son_ anymore. The person in front of her wasn't her _son_. Her son was kind and compassionate, but that man was harsh and uncaring. He had no feelings. He had no conscious. He was a vile monster who she didn't know. No, her son was dead.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N**__ SURPRISE! Didn't take long did it :S I'm so sorry, I've been so busy the past few months I just haven't had a lot of time on my hands to sit down and get stuck in. And to add to that I got horrendous writer's block about 500 words in! Sorry it's so short; I was going to have this chapter a lot longer but I thought I'd upload this half of it as a stand alone as it works by itself and I didn't know when I'd next get chance to write again. I hope you haven't all given up on me in the wait for this chapter, I can't apologise enough! As always, reviews gratefully received (especially as I'm not sure if you're all still interested in this!). Enjoy, and I'll see you on the other side!_

'Morning, Peter.' Carla entered from the bedroom to find Peter making breakfast for the both of them. The smell of bacon filled the air; it made her stomach turn at first, with it being the first strong smell of the morning, but it smelt so good and she suddenly realised how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten properly for a while now, and although she knew she shouldn't have she had to admit she had neglected herself slightly in favour of wallowing in her thoughts.

'Morning love, how're you feeling?' he asked as she leant her crutches on the work counter and wrapped her arms tightly around Peter, resting her head on his neck.

'Truthfully?' He nodded, bracing himself for the answer. She took a while to assess herself, both mentally and physically. She wasn't in nearly as much pain as she had been yesterday, and she could actually think comprehensive thoughts this morning. 'Better' she announced, her happiness leaking into her tone.

'Ah, that's great.' There was a short silence while Peter began to cut up the bacon sandwiches, which was broken by Carla's uneasy voice.

'Listen Peter, I think I'm going to go and see Hayley this morning.' She played with the collar of his shirt, nervously waiting for his reaction. She knew he wasn't too keen on the idea, thinking it would only upset her.

'Are you sure that's a good idea, Car'?' he asked, concern lacing his voice.

'I told you yesterday, I need to do this.' She stroked his jaw line gently, trying to sooth his worries.

'I know, I know' he sighed. 'Do you want me to come with you?'

'No, baby. I need to do this by myself.'

'Okay'. Peter placed the plate onto the worktop, bowing teasingly with a cheeky grin on his face. 'Breakfast is served, ma'am.'

'Why thank you, waiter' she mimicked, pulling herself up to the breakfast bar, 'That will be all.' They locked in a passionate embrace, each kiss more loving that the last. When they finally broke apart Carla's face turned serious, and Peter worried it had been too much again too soon. 'There's a table over there that needs serving' she joked. They both collapsed in a fit of giggles, and they felt as if they were teenagers again. Love never felt so good.

* * *

><p>'Peter, do I look alright?' He spun around to greet Carla as she came out of the bedroom. She was wearing black skinny jeans which showed off her slender legs and an oversized top. She'd chosen that top specifically due to its long sleeves, which hid the bruises which she knew would be present on her arms. She'd made a point of not looking; the mere thought of the sight which could meet her eyes made her feel nauseous enough. Although it wasn't noticeable, she was wearing many layers of make-up to hide the couple of pale bruises on her face, and she had rearranged her hair so that the incisions on her scalp were all well covered. Peter admired her for a few seconds before averting his eyes, being careful not to make her feel uncomfortable.<p>

'You look beautiful, Car'. Are you going to see Hayley?'

'Mhm' she shouted as she headed back into the bedroom to look in the full length mirror which hung inside the wardrobe door. She turned to the side, running one of her hands over the creases in her top. Staring at herself in the mirror she wasn't sure who was looking back anymore, but she decided to file away that thought for later. There was only so much she could take on at once. 'Are you sure this top looks ok?' she asked him.

'Carla, I highly doubt Hayley, of all people, is going to worry about what you're wearing.' She popped her head round the door, her brow furrowing slightly as she assessed Peter's body language.

'You don't like it do you? I'll go change' she said before disappearing back into the bedroom.

'No...Carla...' Peter called after her. She reappeared at the door, apprehension etched into her features. 'You look stunning, trust me.' She tried to assess the genuinity of his words, but she was pretty sure he would look at her with those big, soft eyes if she was wearing a bin bag.

'Okay. I don't know what time I'll be back so...'

'There's no rush.' Carla slid her mobile into her back pocket, having to forgo her usual comfort of an oversized handbag due to the awkwardness of her crutches. She seriously hoped she'd be off them before long; not only did they get in the way but they made her look a lot more like a victim than she desired.

As she passed Peter, she leaned over and gave him a small peck on the cheek. She let herself linger a few centimetres away from his face, inhaling his comforting scent and savouring the moment. She still couldn't quite believe that she had, at last, found someone so caring and affectionate. She had never dreamed that _she_ could end up with a partner like this. She'd always grown up to believe that men were a safety net and a convenience, and despite wanting more, she'd learnt to accept that that was all she was ever going to get. She couldn't be happier that she had been wrong. She gave him another kiss, then leant her head on his shoulder. 'Thank you' she whispered.

'What for?' he asked, taken aback by the random comment.

'For being amazing.'

'That's alright,' he chuckled, as his love for Carla grew stronger than he could imagine was possible. 'I can't help it.'

'Oi you!' She giggled, slapping him playfully on the arm. 'Make yourself useful and hold this door open' she said, nodding over to the front door.

'See you later, beautiful' he called down to her as she made her way out of the flat.

'Yeah, yeah,' she joked, 'see you later.' Peter watched as she left, a grin plastered over her face, her hair swinging elegantly around her shoulders. As soon as she was out of sight he threw himself onto the sofa, feeling better than he had done in ages. It was so good to see Carla smiling again; she was so beautiful when she smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N**__ Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Sorry it takes me so long to update; I really do envy all you people who can produce such long chapters so quickly. There's a few bits here and there which I'm not happy with, but hey I figured you'd waited long enough. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts; your reviews are greatly appreciated._

Roy was busy restocking the cake display when he heard the door to the cafe open and could feel the presence of a customer at the counter. He replaced the last cake onto the stand before turning to serve them, but he wasn't expecting it to be her. He took in her appearance - the flawless make-up and immaculate hair – and the only outward sign he could see of two nights previously was the crutches which supported her carefully held frame. But he remembered her screams as she slept, and had heard many versions of the confrontation with Frank from those who were gossiping over their morning coffee as well as his wife, and, if he looked hard enough, he could see the fear hiding in her eyes and the small twinges of her body as it struggled to cope with the strain of keeping her posture.

'Carla.' She smiled uneasily at the awkwardness of the whole situation.

'Roy,' she greeted back with a small nod. 'You alright?'

'Can't complain. I think the question is more how you are doing though.' She hated the pity which she could see on his face, but she knew that Roy meant it in no other way but kindness.

'I think it's safer to skip that question if I'm honest Roy. Is Hayley about?'

'She's upstairs; I'll take you up. Anna,' he called across the cafe, 'could you hold the fort for a few minutes please?' Anna sighed as she spun around; she was all set for telling him that the cafe was way too busy for him to leave her alone for any length of time, but upon seeing Carla with him she no longer had to heart to do it. Along with many other residents, Anna had watched events unfold from her living room window that night.

'Course, Roy.' She gave Carla a small smile before returning to taking the order of a rather large guy that Carla hadn't seen before. It was a nice change to be in the company of someone who didn't know her; she was already fed up with the sympathetic looks and walking on egg shells. The fact that she hadn't caught his attention gave her some small hope that she was at least looking half decent.

They ascended the stairs in silence as Carla prepared herself; so much had changed since her and Hayley had last spoken. When they reached the door to their flat Roy opened the door and stood aside to allow Carla in. She walked in tentatively, the memories of two nights ago starting to flood back. She could see a figure sitting at the dining table round the corner, and she took small steps towards her.

'Hayley...' she asked timidly as she inched forwards.

'Carla! Are you ok? I was going to come and see how you were but I wasn't sure if you wanted visitors...' Hayley trailed off as she noticed the tears brimming in the woman's eyes. 'Carla?' she asked wearily. 'What's up?'

'I'm so sorry' she choked out, letting out a little sob as she thought of the pain she'd caused yet another person. Unlike Carla, she hadn't bothered trying to cover the bruises with make-up. A horrible mixture of red, purple and yellow covered the majority of half her face; she had hit the ground hard when Frank had pushed her and she wasn't the most resilient of people.

'Hey!' She rushed over to comfort her, rubbing small circles into her back in an attempt to soothe the broken woman in her arms. 'Hey, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for.'

'Oh but I really do...' she said, pulling away from Hayley slightly, looking up at the ceiling as she tried to compose herself.

'Carla, listen to me.'

'But...'

'No, listen to me.' Her voice had an assertive tone which Carla had never heard before, and it shocked her into silence. She looked at the woman in front of her, whose hands were still gently resting on her upper arms, and doing so she found herself locked in eye contact. 'Everything that's happened; it's not your fault.'

'How can you say that, Hayley?'

'Because it's true.' She knew it wasn't a very convincing argument, but it was her automatic reaction.

'I was such a bitch to him,' Carla sobbed, as she opened up about her true feelings for the first time.

'It doesn't condone what he's done to you,' Hayley reassured her. 'Not by a mile.' No matter how horrendously Carla thought she had behaved, the things she had suffered at his hands were unimaginable.

But Carla couldn't break free from the guilt. 'I deserved it though, didn't I...'

'NO! No, you can't think that, Carla.' Nobody ever deserved that, no matter what the circumstances.

Carla tried to concentrate on Hayley's voice, but her mind was filling with _his_ words. _I was right about you, you hard-faced cow...I trusted you, and you were using me...It was your fault, you made me do it._

'Everything he said to me, everything he called me...he was spot on.' Her voice was shaking, as she spoke from the heart. 'I'm just a hard-faced cow who lets others suffer because of my actions.'

'None of that is remotely true.'

'Oh no?' Carla cut in quickly, her eyebrows raised as if challenging the statement.

'No!'

'Have you looked in the mirror, Hayley?' she asked, the self-loathing in her voice evident. 'Or are you too worried about what you're going to see?'

'That was _my_ choice, Carla.' She gave a weak nod, not truthfully accepting it but knowing that there was no point in taking it any further. Hayley led Carla to the dining table, and although she would usually find something like this patronising it somehow didn't feel that way with her. Carla would never understand their friendship properly, maybe because it was such an alien concept to her now-a-days, but there was something about it which made her feel comforted and cared for. As Hayley sat down herself, she admitted 'I didn't realise...just how bad it was.'

'What, did you think he'd ask my permission then give me a bunch of flowers?' she snapped, but when Hayley's eyes began to tear up seeing the emotional pain she was in Carla immediately regretted it. 'Sorry,' she whispered as she massaged her forehead with the palm of her hand, as if she could rub away all the thoughts and memories. 'Sorry, I didn't mean that. It's just, up until a couple of days ago I was the only one who knew who he really was, you know? Everyone else still saw him as that respectful businessman who wouldn't put a foot out of place.'

'I think it was just a shock,' Hayley explained quickly, 'I mean, you know I believed you one hundred percent, but actually _seeing_ it was...' She thought back to that night, and the way he'd pummelled his fist deep into Carla's stomach. '...He was so strong.'

'Yeah, he surprised me too first time. When he...' Carla trailed off, still uncomfortable saying the word, but Hayley understood exactly what she meant. There was a moments awkward silence, while Hayley debated with herself about whether she should say what she was thinking, but she decided to risk Carla's annoyance in the chance that she might actually take her advice.

'Have you seen the doctor about getting some sleeping pills?'

Carla let out a small humourless laugh at the suggestion. 'That's...well that's complicated.'

'Carla, they could really help' she insisted. 'All those _nightmares_...' They both thought back to that night; Hayley listening to those ear-piercing screams and Carla waking up in a film of sweat having relived it all and so much more. The guilt overwhelmed her once again, and she wiped away an escaped tear as she peered up to meet Hayley's gaze.

'I'm sorry you had to hear that.' Hayley had never heard such emotion in somebody's voice as she did then. It truly broke her heart to think she blamed herself so much, and she couldn't begin to imagine the internal struggle that Carla must be going through.

'Please don't apologise,' she whispered tenderly, placing her hand over Carla's which were clasped together on top of the dining table. 'If you don't want to go to the doctor for them on your own I could always come with you?' she suggested, hopefully. Carla knew there was no way she would be diverting the conversation any time soon, and so stopped trying, but she figured she could still be economical with the truth.

'Thank you Hayley, really. But they won't be prescribing me anything anytime soon except these painkillers.' She gave a small smile, hoping that now she had addressed the situation she had said enough, although deep down she knew that Hayley wasn't going to drop it easily.

'Oh, sleeping tablets won't interfere with them...'

'That's not why,' she interrupted quickly, not able to listen to a whole lecture about how she needed to do something which she knew was impossible. The woman across the table sat looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to explain the real reason. Carla sighed, deciding to tell Hayley the truth; after all, it wasn't like this brilliant woman hadn't been there for her whenever she needed her. 'I...er...I was given some after the attack, but they had to take them off me...'

'You suffered from side effects?' Hayley assumed. 'Are there not other ones you could try?'

'I didn't have _time_ to find out if they had any side effects, actually.' She tried to find the right words, but her mind just went blank. She tapped her nails on the table in frustration, and Hayley felt a twinge of guilt that she couldn't make this easier for her.

'I'm sorry, Carla, but I really don't understand,' she sighed. Carla took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes tightly shut before they flew open again, full of resolve.

'I overdosed on them not long after I was given them. Helped along by...well...quite a _large_ consumption of alcohol...' The realisation hit Hayley like a tonne of bricks, but denial set in, and she needed confirmation that she had heard correctly. Giving up wasn't Carla's style...no, there was no way.

'When you say overdosed?'

'Oh, I didn't take one too many, I swallowed the whole bottle.' She couldn't bear the thought of Hayley's reaction to the news, so she kept her eyes fixed on the intricate knot she had found on the table. 'It's not something I'm proud of. Only Maria, Peter, and of _course_ Leanne, knew.' Hayley made a face at the mention of Leanne's name, well aware of the strained relationship between the two women, and it didn't go unnoticed by Carla. 'Yeah, long story,' she explained, not wanting to go into details just yet; the memories were still too painful. 'I told Michelle when she came back, and now you know too. But that's it. And I'd appreciate it if that was how it stayed.'

Hayley gave an understanding nod as what she had just been told began to sink in.

* * *

><p>Carla stared at the mug of coffee in front of her which Hayley had made about ten minutes ago. They'd sat in silence since she had revealed how desperate she had been all those weeks ago, letting Hayley get her head around it all and allow for any questions she wanted to ask. Although there were lots of things she wanted to say, Hayley thought it best not to broach the subject in fear of both the answers she would get and worsening the whole situation. Not that it could get much worse, but she was sure there would be a way.<p>

'So er...' Carla raised the mug to her lips, but the when the strong smell of coffee hit her nostrils it made her stomach turn where it was so knotted with anxiety and she quickly replaced it on the table in front of her. 'If you don't want to come into work on Monday, it goes without saying...' She ran her fingers around the rim of the mug, trying to find the right words.

'I'll be there, Carla.' Hayley's voice was forceful, but she still worried that she felt obliged to say that, knowing that she would never want to hurt anyone's feelings.

'Are you sure?' she questioned, making eye contact for the first time in a long while. She wanted to show Hayley she was genuine about her offer for time off, but her shame overwhelmed her once more and her eyes involuntarily fluttered back to the table top. 'I don't want you to feel like...' Carla began wringing her hands nervously; she'd hidden her emotions for so long that it made it so much harder to open up that she desired.

'I'm going crazy sat here with nothing to do while Roy checks on me every couple of minutes.' Hayley explained. 'Anyway, somebody's got to keep them all in order until you come back, haven't they?' She sniggered slightly at her own joke, but her face fell shortly afterwards when Carla made no attempt to look even just slightly amused. 'You're not thinking of coming in?' she gasped.

For the first time, Carla looked up and managed to retain eye contact, rather offended at how weak Hayley thought she was. 'Why not?'

'Why not? Carla, your ex-fiancé attacked you in the middle of the street and you're coming back to work already?' She considered what had been said for a few seconds, before revealing her biggest worry of all.

'Can you imagine what they'll all say if I don't come back?'

'Well I'll put a stop to it,' Hayley offered desperately, in the hope that she would see sense. Carla chuckled at the thought of her having full control over her workers, knowing it would never happen; she was too soft for her own good.

'Hayley I'm coming to work and that's final.' Despite the humorous disguise, the determination in her voice was evident, and she knew better than to argue back.

'Ok,' she conceded. 'But you need to let me know if there's anything you need.' Noticing how her boss's face contorted at the thought, she added, 'Promise me.'

Carla seriously considered telling her where to go, but her caring facial expression and gentle squeeze of her hand caused her to relent. 'Yes, ok. Just don't fuss in front of them lot; they'll have a field day!' Hayley gave a beaming smile, which warmed Carla's heart to see.

'No problem, Mrs Connor,' she joked. Carla allowed herself to let go, laughing light-heartedly at the way she had said it. As she did so, the clock on the wall caught her eye, and she was surprised at just how fast the time had flown.

'On that note, I should really be going.' Carla heaved herself up using the dining table for support and grabbed her crutches from beside the chair.

'Oh okay, doing anything nice?'

'Seeing Sally.' Hayley did a double take, unsure if she'd heard correctly. Nobody could compare to how much Frank had been making Carla's life a living hell, but Sally had had a pretty good attempt at doing so. 'Don't look at me like that, Hayley, we both know it needs to be done.'

'What are you going to say?' she asked, her voice more high-pitched than usual due to her astonishment.

Carla thought for a moment.

'Not sure yet if I'm honest.'

'Good luck.' The two women looked deeply into each others' eyes. There was no need for words; just this look alone said more than either of them had done all morning. It was a look of understanding and compassion, of remorse and appreciation.

'Right,' Carla said suddenly, finally breaking eye contact, 'open this door for me will you?' she asked as she jabbed one of her crutches towards the flat door.

'Course, course.' Hayley wrenched it open and stood aside to let her through. As she watched the woman begin to descend the stairs, she had nothing but admiration for her. 'Carla...' she called after her involuntarily. She had never worried so much for someone, and part of her didn't want to let her out of her sight. She wanted to protect her from the evils of the outside world forever, because there's only so much one person could take. 'Take care.'

Carla could feel a lump forming in her throat and suddenly she could barely see Hayley through the haze of her tears. 'Thank you' she mouthed, before continuing down the stairs and letting a few escape down her cheeks, leaving a small trail where they had washed away the powder on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N**__ Sorry, I got writer's block again! I knew vaguely what I wanted to happen, just not in any sort of detail. I'm really sorry for the long gaps between updates – I'm obviously one of these people that should stick to one-shots and two or three-parters ;) I have plans of what to write up to approximately chapter 16, but we'll see how it goes. Knowing my update rate that'll be in 2013 anyway ;) Don't particularly like the ending, but as usual it just happened – probably because I'm really hating on Peter and the way he's treating Carla at the moment on Corrie. Also, a great deal of the last chunk has been rushed because I just wanted to be able to upload something for you guys – when I get chance to re-read I might come back and edit it a bit. For the first time I haven't checked this through before uploading it, so I apologise if I've made lots of mistakes or if bits don't make sense. Just let me know if there's any major problems and I'll try and fix them soon as. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers, and if you're still around I'd love to hear your thoughts :) I hope you like!_

Finally reaching the alleyway beside the factory, Carla let out a shaky breath in the knowledge that she was hidden from the rest of the street. Dabbing her face with her hand to remove the remnants of her tears, she cursed her current inability to carry her Mary Poppins handbag, which always contained make-up supplies in case of emergencies – which were getting far too regular for her liking – and was grateful for her trusty waterproof mascara.

She tried to focus on her pending conversation with Sally, wanting to leave the reminiscing of her recent discussion with Hayley until she got home; if she cried any more her make-up would be well and truly unsalvageable and she didn't want to turn up at Sally's looking a state.

She pulled herself together before checking that nobody was nearby and making her way towards Number 4.

* * *

><p>Carla stood on Sally's doorstep, having pressed the door bell, waiting for her to answer. She looked around self-consciously, wondering whether her neighbours were watching her, all shielded behind their net curtains. Carla had always considered them to be ugly things, but she could see the appeal when you were as nosy as most of the residents on this street. She was relieved when the door finally opened, but her heart started racing at the sight of the occupant.<p>

'Carla,' Sally gasped, clearly thrown by the woman's presence.

'Can I come in?' she asked feverishly, not wanting to stand outside in public view for longer than strictly necessary.

'Course,' she stuttered, stepping aside and holding the door open for her as she made her way inside. 'Take a seat.' Carla glanced around the room judgingly as she lowered herself onto the lumpy sofa situated in the centre of the badly decorated living room. She couldn't imagine how anyone could want to live in a place such as this, but then she'd lived in places a lot worse than this one in her time. Her childhood home made this look like a palace in comparison. 'Er...would you like a drink Mrs Connor?' Sally stammered, as she made her way into the kitchen expectantly. Carla pursed her lips before shaking her head, prompting Sally to sit on the armchair opposite the sofa. 'I'm so sorry,' she announced bluntly as she tried to break the eerie silence which was filling her front room.

'It's not for me to judge, Sally.' Carla could tell that Sally was about to recite a whole long, well rehearsed speech about how she couldn't apologise enough and try to justify her actions, so she jumped back in there before she had the chance to start. '_But_, I understand why you did it. I did the same with Maria.' She would never forgive herself for what she did to Maria, not matter what. However, she couldn't be more grateful for the way Maria had forgiven her, and she knew that it was now her time to return the favour to somebody else. 'So...shall we put the past behind us, eh?' Her lips formed a smile, an olive branch waiting to be taken.

'If you're sure...' Confusion spread across each and every feature on Sally's face, unable to believe her ears. Part of her was expecting Carla to explode at her at any stage, and it made her on edge. Not that she could blame Carla; some of the things she had said to her had been utterly unforgivable. And not only said, but done; she had supported that monster, and it made her feel nauseous just to think about it.

'I wouldn't be doing this otherwise now, would I?' She gave a small chuckle, and hoped Sally couldn't detect how fake it was. She had to admit, she wasn't sure how she was going to feel about this in the not so distant future, but it was the right thing to do, and so she had to do it now while her brain wasn't putting up too much of a fight.

'I suppose not...' she pondered. 'Thank you.' Her voice was filled with pure, untainted emotion, truly honoured to be offered such an easy way out of the mess she'd got herself into. Carla was feisty and fierce, and never would she let something as powerful as this slide; she should count her blessings.

'I do have one question though.' Sally's head snapped back to Carla, her mind racing as she wondered which of the many questions she had asked herself Carla would want to ask her.

'Oh, yes. Well, of course. I expect there's quite a bit you want to know.'

'Oh no, there's quite a bit I'd rather not know actually.' She didn't want to know now how sorry Sally was, because even now she wasn't quite ready for that. But she didn't ever want to know why Sally thought Carla was capable of lying about such a terrible, _terrible_ thing, because she wouldn't ever be ready to hear that. She pursed her lips, wondering the best way to approach the incessant question which wouldn't leave her mind. 'But there's one thing that I just can't get my head round. Frank never revealed himself to anyone. Not anyone.' Images of when he lied so effortlessly in front of others as he humiliated her flashed across her mind, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't quite block them out. 'So why, when he knew it would destroy him, did he let you find out the truth?'

Sally took a deep breath, not sure how to phrase it best. 'He didn't mean too...he got...angry.' She stared intently at the sofa, not daring to look Carla in the eye. 'I think I'd worn him down too far...' It was a thought which she spoke aloud, remembering how she should have seen the signs instead of pushing him and pushing him until he snapped. Carla's jaw fell open as she took in Sally's words, reading between the lines and feeling nauseous as she considering what she might be trying to tell her.

'Sally, what are you saying?' Once again, Sally's head snapped towards Carla, and the sombre and sickened look on her face made her realise how clumsy she had been with her phrasing. The woman who sat in front of her had been put through hell and more by that man, and here she was making vague comments such as that one. Frank had been angrier than Sally had ever experienced, yes. But she was one hundred percent certain that she had experienced just a tiny fraction of his anger next to Carla.

'Oh, I don't mean that!' she reassured, cursing herself as she took in how uncomfortable Carla looked. Her face was scrunched up as she considered the unimaginable horrors which Sally could have gone through. 'Gosh, no he didn't hurt me.' Carla let out a shaky breath, relieved that Frank Foster hadn't ruined another life. She would never have forgiven herself if she'd put another woman in danger because of her inability to get him locked up at the trial. 'Well, I thought he was going to...but I think as soon as he realised what he'd done he went straight over to find you. I guess he knew he didn't have much time left.'

Despite the relief that had washed over Carla, she couldn't help but feel concern for Sally. She remembered the stabbing pain she had felt in the pit of her stomach when Frank had first turned on her, and she could only imagine that it would have been worse for Sally. Carla had doubted whether he had it in him to hurt her, but Sally must have known what he was capable of, and what he might do to her. 'Are you ok?' she asked, genuine concern seeping through.

'More ok than you are,' Sally answered truthfully. She may be going through her own personal hell, but next to Carla's it was practically a paradise.

* * *

><p>'You were a while, love. Hayley not stop talking?' Peter chuckled and looked over his shoulder as the door slammed shut, peeling his eyes away from the TV. His words made Carla feel guilty, knowing she done something which he didn't agree to without even telling him. His brow furrowed into a frown when she didn't reply, and instead made her way over to join him on the sofa. He was filled with worry as she perched on the edge next to him, her head bowed and her eyes clenched shut, and he turn the TV off by the remote without even glancing down, his eyes transfixed on his partner.<p>

'I went to see Sally afterwards...' she whispered, nerves building in the put of her stomach as she anticipated his reaction.

'Oh, Carla.' He sighed heavily, his concern and disapproval of her actions evident. She hated the way he made her feel like a young child, so her feisty defences began to kick in.

'No, Peter. It had to be done; you know that as well as I do. But now we've cleared the air, so everything can hopefully go back to how things were before that _man_ entered our lives.' She used the term "man" loosely, because Frank Foster was nothing short of an animal. Peter noticed how she chose not to say his name, and he knew the events of earlier in the week were still very raw. Nonetheless, he couldn't help worrying what Carla had found herself saying to the woman who had made her life hell the past couple of months. He didn't want her saying things she would regret in the weeks to come when she didn't feel so volatile and vulnerable any longer.

'When you say "cleared the air" I hope you don't mean what you think I do.' It was said a little like a warning, and so Carla's tone automatically matched his.

'Depends what you're thinking, I'm not a mind reader,' she sniped. Peter cursed himself for making her put her guard up, and so moved so that he was closer to her, putting one of his hands on top of hers.

'Baby,' he said warily, looking deep into her eyes. He didn't want her lying to him about something so important. If she had done what he thought she had, she was going to need all the support she could get from him when she finally came to her senses. 'Tell me you didn't forgive her just like that.' Carla considered obeying and telling him what he wanted to hear, but she knew that he knew her too well and that there would be no way of him buying it. He was unlike anyone she had ever met in the sense that he could read her like an open book by simply looking into her eyes and straight into her soul. She took his hand between the two of hers in an attempt to soften the blow.

'Why not, Peter?' Her voice was pleading, willing him to understand why she had had to do what she had done. 'Give me one good reason why we shouldn't just move on and forget it ever happened. Maria forgave me, so I've forgiven Sally.' She said the last bit so matter-of-factly that Peter could no long contain himself. How could she think the two situations were at all similar? Maria had been shaken, that was all. Carla had been broken; destroyed; humiliated.

'How many times?' he asked, pulling his hand out from the safe enclosure of Carla's and getting up from the sofa. 'They are completely different!' he shouted, swinging back around to face her. He didn't mean to snap but it just made him so _furious_ that she felt this way. The Carla he'd known before would never have said any of this, even if it was true. Carla tensed at the outburst, but unlike her body, her mind couldn't bring itself to fear Peter. Instead she dug deep to find that last drop of energy she had.

'No. No they're not Peter!' She grabbed her crutches and hoisted herself up so that she was now level with him, prepared to give as good as she got. 'Because when it comes down to it,' she shouted, 'I didn't believe Maria, Sally didn't believe me, and we both made it _very_ clear that those were our feelings.' She began to make her way to the bedroom to distance herself from Peter before she said anything she didn't mean in the heat of the moment. All she could do was defend herself at the moment, and that would have meant saying anything, no matter how true it was, as long as it stopped her from being vulnerable.

'But Sally hasn't suffered!'

Carla stopped dead in her tracks, turning herself round slowly to face him. Her eyebrow slowly raised, imprisoned tears pooling in her eyes and reflecting the ceiling light above her head. 'You think she should of?' Her voice cracked with emotion as she misinterpreted the words of the man who was supposed to be her lover.

'No, of course not...' he said, panicking that she could think that he meant such a thing. He ran over to her and tried to put a comforting hand on her arms, but she pulled away fiercely, stumbling backwards as she tried to put space between them once more.

'You think Maria shouldn't have forgiven me if I'd got away like she had?' Peter's heart broke at the sight of the woman in front of him, who he couldn't seem to soothe no matter how hard he tried. He felt helpless, worried that if he tried to reach out again she would panic further. He took a few steps back, perching on the back of the sofa to reassure her that he wasn't going to push her into anything she didn't want.

'That's not what I'm saying, love!' he begged, his hands raised in front of him in surrender.

'Well it's what it sounds like!' Her voice was raw with emotion, and she leaned against the wall behind her to support herself so she could use her hand to muffle the sob that escaped her lips. Peter mirrored her, a tear escaping and rolling down his cheek as he sat there, unable to help her, and it was all his fault she was in such a state. He should have kept his mouth shut. He should have been more careful.

'Come on Car', you know I'd never say that...' He wanted, no, _needed_ her to understand that he hadn't meant that. He couldn't bear the thought of her thinking he would say something so low; he would never wish what Carla had been through on anyone, not even his worst enemy. After a few deep breaths, Carla looked at Peter again and the sight of him, so desperate and hurting, made something snap inside her like a light switch.

'I know,' she sobbed in a single breathe, before sucking air into her lungs harshly. 'I know, I'm sorry...' One of the imprisoned tears escaped, but she wiped it away quickly with the back of her hand before it could even reach her prominent cheek bone. 'It's just been a really long day, you know?' Her voice was barely above a whisper, and Peter couldn't restrain himself anymore. He got up and made his way over to her slowly to make sure she wasn't going to freak out.

'Yeah, I know baby.' When he reached her he softly wiped away another fallen tear with his thumb, letting it linger on her skin a little more than necessary as he relished being able to touch her again. He placed a hand either side of her head as he stared into her eyes once more, hoping she would see the untainted love which danced behind his pupils. They held eye contact for a few seconds, until Carla drooped her head as another sob escaped.

'I'm sorry...' She could never apologise enough. She was a mess. Frank had left her weak and uncertain of everything and everyone, and she hated feeling like this. It wasn't fair on Peter to have to deal with her random outbursts and unstable moods. She didn't deserve someone as patient and loving as him.

'Hey, stop apologising,' he said forcefully, yet calmly in order that she didn't misread his tone and fly off the handle once more. 'It's ok.' Her sobs got harder, and each one broke his heart as he heard the pain behind them. He pulled her head to his chest protectively and stroked her beautiful hair, knowing that only love, time and patience could get her through this. 'It's all going to be okay,' he whispered soothingly, his lips grazing her hair.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N**__ Thanks for the support everyone – I was pleased to see that there are still people reading this story so, as promised, here is another update :) And to repay you for your loyalty to this story it's the longest chapter I've ever written! This fiction lies close to my heart, as it was the story which catapulted me into the world of fanfiction, and to have people still following this fiction is incredible and I thank every one of you. And I'm sorry that, seven months on, we're still only on chapter 14! Haha! Once again, thanks for your support and I hope I've managed to do this chapter justice; as always I'd love to hear what you think._

Carla groaned as the Monday morning sunlight began to penetrate her eyelids and she rolled over stiffly, tugging the covers into her chest as much as she could. As the fresh morning air hit his bare legs, Peter immediately awoke, a small smile dancing on his lips when he realised how Carla has pulled the duvet from him.

'You don't have to go into work today if you don't want to' he muttered as his eyes began to focus on the beautiful woman lying next to him, earning himself a grunt from her. 'You can stay curled up in bed all day, without a care in the world.'

'Or...' She rolled back over so that her nose was touching his, the edges of her own mouth lifting slightly though her eyes remained firmly shut in order to block out the harsh daylight. 'I tear myself away from these covers and go and face the music.' They both laid there for a while, neither caring about the twang of morning breath because being so close was more than worth it. Finally, Peter dragged one heavy, aching arm up towards Carla's face and gently stroked away the dark locks of hair which were covering her gorgeous face, tucking them caressingly behind her ear.

'I prefer my option,' he chuckled, silently convinced he was managing to talk her around.

'Well...' she whispered back sultrily, almost breath-like, then her eyes shot open, full of fire and more alive than he'd seen them for quite some time. 'Unfortunately for you Mr. Barlow,' she winced, sitting up carefully yet hastily and pushing the covers down to the far bottom of the bed, 'I happen to prefer mine.' She had an air determination which she had been missing since Frank had first attacked her, and it gave Peter a new lease of life himself. Sure, he'd go on pretending that he wanted Carla to stay at home, but if going to work was going to help her so hugely, then he certainly had no objections. He watched with interest as she sauntered into the en-suite, wondering whether she might be right about needing to get back to some sort of normality.

* * *

><p>The factory girls were running round trying to get the Leydon order finished on time, despite being behind after their interruption last Friday, so that Carla had as little to worry about as possible. The sound of machines drowned out the radio which many had zoned out from long ago due to their intense concentration, and Hayley ran between the office and her own machine so that she could run the factory while Michelle was on her long weekend and Carla was away whilst still helping with the order. It was for these reasons that Carla's entrance went unnoticed, and only when Hayley stood from Carla's desk did she notice the woman leant against the door frame.<p>

'Mrs Connor!' she gasped, clutching her chest from the shock.

'I thought I asked you to call me Carla, Hayley.' Carla had her eyebrows raised and this in conjunction with her crossed arms gave her a somewhat kind yet intimidating air about her.

'Well...yes,' Hayley muttered, looking down at the desk as she wrung her hands nervously. 'But I figured as we were at work...' She raised her gaze to meet Carla's, and for a small moment one set of vulnerable eyes met another.

'At work or not, if you insist on calling me Mrs Connor then I will have to start calling you Mrs Cropper.' They both let out a soft chuckle, but Carla soon sombred the moment. 'I owe you a lot more respect than you owe me.' A lump formed in her throat; she really wasn't used to this emotion lark. Hayley blushed at the compliment, but she didn't believe it for one second.

'Now you're talking silly,' she sighed, offering her boss a comforting and reassuring smile. Now, as she looked at Carla, something was wrong but she couldn't quite put her finger on it; she looked different to yesterday. 'Where are your crutches?' she realised.

'Left them at the door, because I can cope perfectly fine without them.' Her tone was scolding, because this is what she had been dreading and it made her feel like a child. She hated being so dependent on the crutches, and they were just an all round inconvenience. 'I would have ditched them ages ago if Peter wasn't so adamant,' she admitted, hoping Hayley wasn't going to take Peter's side too.

'So you've come to work hoping to damage your body further?' No chances there then.

'What did I say yesterday about fussing?' Carla exclaimed, throwing her head back in exasperation.

'Mrs Connor!' Her outburst had caught the attention of Shaun, whose machine was closest to the office.

'Shauny,' she greeted, with a small and assertive nod of her head. She wasn't going to let that animal ruin her life any more than he already had, and that included controlling how she behaved.

'You alright, Mrs Connor?' Julie asked, genuinely concerned over her boss's welfare. She hadn't slept well this weekend, like many of her colleagues, after witnessing the attack which had occurred in their own workplace.

'I will be when this order's finished thanks Julie.' Carla flashed her best smile, and everybody knew it was just her usual facade. It was heart wrenching to see the woman in front of them using all her strength to act normally, when all she wanted to do was crumble.

* * *

><p>The day was going well all things considering; Carla was just about managing to walk around without her crutches, and although everyone wanted to make her use them they knew they would instantly be shot down and so they simply kept quiet. The order was coming along nicely, and everyone was pretty confident that Leydon wouldn't be any the wiser over Frank's latest stunt. Unless he read the paper, that was – none of the factory workers were about to break this news to their boss though.<p>

Hayley had just come off of the phone to McNee, who was hoping to place an order with them once the Leydon order had been completed, and she couldn't wait to tell Carla the good news. They had been struggling to keep the business afloat, so this new order was one of the best things which could have happened today. She bumbled out the office with pure excitement, scanning the factory floor for Mrs Connor. It was then that she saw the woman backed into the far corner of the room, her eyes transfixed on the wall of the office, the exact place where Frank had pinned her up just three days previously. Hayley looked around feverishly to make sure nobody had their attention on her before heading over to see her boss.

'Carla?' she was standing next to her, leaning against the wall as if it was any normal conversation, hoping to remain as inconspicuous as possible. The last thing Carla needed was to be focus of attention right now. Hayley received no answer, and her boss's gaze remained fixed on the wall without even a twitch of acknowledgment from her body. Hayley spoke again, this time a little louder, while placing a comforting hand on the other women's arm. 'Carla?'

Carla's eyes snapped to meet Hayley, now wide and fearful at the touch. She flinched away, backing herself up against the wall as far as she could. The cold concrete pressed into her back, but she didn't care as she pushed herself further and further into it, as if hoping it would give way if she used just that bit more strength. It was then that Hayley noticed the trembling of her form, and her breath hitched with emotion as she noticed a new tear join previous ones which lingered on the woman's carefully concealed skin.

'Hey, it's me..' Hayley whispered calmly, taking a step towards her.

'_Don't come near me_.' The shout broke the concentration of the workers, and they all looked up to see the cause of the commotion. They were horrified to see their usually fierce employer hidden away in the shadows of the room, a clear scene of distress. They all looked at each other apprehensively, silently agreeing to let Hayley deal with the situation at hand. They all knew that Hayley was the person most likely to calm her down, and they were well aware of Mrs Connor's wish to not make a scene. They returned to work, but made sure they were making as little noise as possible so that they could listen closely in case the situation worsened and Hayley needed their help.

'Okay, I won't come any closer Carla. I promise. Not until you tell me I can. Ok?' Hayley put her hands out in front of her in mock surrender, taking a step backwards to prove her point. She hoped giving Carla some control over the situation would help; in the worst case scenario it wasn't going to hinder. No words came from Carla's shaking lips, and she slid to the ground almost effortlessly despite the biting pain in her rib. 'Talk to me, Carla.' Carla closed her eyes, pushing her head back against the wall in a slightly painful way, but it somehow helped to focus on something specific rather than the whirlwind of emotions in her head which she just couldn't make sense of no matter how hard she tried.

'He's always going to be here...' she explained, hoping Hayley would understand exactly what she was saying.

'What do you mean?' Hayley hoped Carla would open up to her, and was worried when Carla sighed. Of course she wouldn't understand. Hayley was the most compassionate woman Carla knew, but unless she had been through what Carla had been through then she couldn't possibly understand what she meant. She took a deep breath, trying to make sense of her feelings so that she could allow Hayley in just slightly; although why Hayley wanted to be inside her head was beyond her – it wasn't a nice place to be, she could assure her. She didn't want to burden the woman with her emotional turmoil, but she knew better than to try and block Hayley out.

'I'll always see him.' Images began to flash before her eyes as soon the words had left her lips, but it somehow felt good to say the words out loud.

'Oh, Carla,' Hayley sighed, wanting nothing more than to be able to go over and comfort her. However, she knew that doing so would do more harm than good; she had put the control in Carla's hands, and approaching her know when she hadn't given permission would be like taking it away from her once again. Carla, meanwhile, was concentrating so intently on putting her inexplicable emotions in to words that she was oblivious to Hayley's reaction.

'I'll always hear him...' _It's your fault. You made me do it_. 'I'll always _feel_ him.' She squeezed her eyes tighter as she spoke, suddenly aware of where her thoughts were leading and she didn't like it one bit.

'It will get easier,' Hayley interjected, sensing they needed to steer away from that line of thought. She had an internal debate with herself as to whether she should say what she wanted to next, but she decided the memories would be more reassuring than painful right now. 'After Tony, you thought you'd never fill up your car again, but you did it. And now you don't even think about it, do you?' Carla visibly squeezed her eyes a little tighter at the mention of his name, which she didn't think would be possible, but by the time Hayley had stopped speaking her features had relaxed into a much more comfortable and less strained expression than before.

'I...I suppose,' she whispered, feeling relieved; Hayley had a point, and she would now live for the day that this got easier. A small smile danced at the corners of Hayley's lips as she saw the cogs begin to whir in Carla's brain, and she couldn't help the compliment which began to flow from her mouth.

'You're strong, Carla. _So_ strong...'

At her words Carla's eyes flew open, her head shaking violently from side to side. Her features were contorted into a hideously disgusted expression, and Hayley doubted she had ever seen more loathing in a person's eyes as she did then. 'No, I'm weak. I'm weak and defenceless and...'

'No,' Hayley pressed forcefully, making the other workers jump at the sudden vigour behind her voice, however this luckily went unnoticed by Carla. 'No, I won't have you talking like that. Look at me.' Carla's eyes traced patterns along the floor, nearing closer and closer to Hayley but not quite reaching her. 'Look at me, Carla,' she whispered reassuringly, drawing her eyes upwards. She noticed the way the lights reflected in the unfallen tears which lingered in Carla's eyes, and she hated the disgust with which the bravest and most wonderful woman she knew regarded herself. 'You are the strongest person I have _ever_ known. Don't you dare put yourself down.'

They remained locked in eye contact for what felt like forever as Carla tried desperately to find that look in Hayley's eyes which told her she was lying. She was almost certain it would be there, and when she couldn't find it instantly she looked harder, searching for any signs of untruthfulness. When she found nothing, except pure compassion, she found she had an incomprehensible wave of confidence coursing through her body at break-neck speed. She suddenly felt like she could cope again, and that nothing was going to let that animal win. She would be strong, like Hayley had said, and she would _not_ let him affect her life anymore. She tried to get up, but she felt the familiar stabbing pain of her rib as soon as she began to move. She knew there was no point in putting herself through the pain of trying to get up herself, and she looked up at her most loyal worker with an embarrassed smile on her lips.

'Can you help me?' she asked nervously, not quite used to asking for help. She knew though, if she was to get through this, she needed to start accepting the help of those who loved her most.

'Course.' Hayley approached her with a beaming smile, helping her to her feet carefully.

'_Get her out of here_!' The scream was high pitched and cut deep into everyone's hearts, surely scarring them forever more. Carla scratched desperately at the wall behind her, trying to dig herself an escape route through the bricks and mortar which had held her prisoner so many times. All of the confidence she had just built up was instantaneously knocked out of her, and she couldn't believe she had thought it would be so easy to put the past where it belonged when the incident was still fresh.

'I...I don't want any trouble.' Anne's dulcet tones echoed off the walls of the now silent factory, and everybody stared at the woman in utter revulsion. How dare she step foot in here after everything? Even those who hadn't been in the Rovers the other day had heard of the incident, and they couldn't believe that she had come back again for Round Two. Sean stood up from his machine immediately, squaring up to the shorter, older woman as he felt a surge of protectiveness flow through him.

'I think you should leave.'

'No,' she replied forcefully, putting her foot down. She wasn't leaving until the air had been cleared between the two of them. She couldn't love with herself knowing Carla was in torment single-handedly down to her son. 'I need to talk to her.' Sean leaned back a little, folded his arms and let out a short sarcastic laugh.

'Does she look like she's in any state to talk right now?'

'I'm sorry.' Anne raised herself onto her toes, so that she was tall enough to see Carla over Sean's shoulder, and raised her voice so that she knew the other woman could hear. 'I'm sorry, Carla.' When she got no response she sighed deeply, hating herself for allowing the situation to get like this. If she hadn't been so blinded by the love for her child, then she might've seen what he had done, and who he had become, and stopped this mess before it had got so far. She turned to walk away, but she was stunned short of the door when she heard a strong voice from the far corner of the room.

'Wait!' Carla shouted, surprising herself at how much power she had managed to put behind her voice. 'You're sorry for what?' she asked timidly once the older woman had turned back around to face her, evidently shocked. She wanted to ask the question, but she wasn't sure she was ready to hear the answer.

'Being so...unforgivable,' she sighed. The things she'd said to Carla, the things she'd done...she'd never forgive herself for the how she had added to the hell Carla had been going through, and she wouldn't blame Carla if she never forgave her either. But, thing was, she couldn't let her go on believing that she condoned what Frank had done to her. Her son was a vile man, and Anne knew that even if she spent the rest of her life devoted to making Carla's that little bit better it would never change what he'd put her through. 'For what he put you through. For what he's _putting_ you through.' The list of reasons for why she was sorry was endless, but she was stopped almost as soon as she had started.

'Oh, finally decided to face up to it have you?' Carla growled, the disgust she felt towards her clearly evident. Had it really taken this long for her to believe what her son had become? She knew that she was his mother and everything, but the way she had stuck by him, despite everything, had passed the point of ridiculous. It was only two days ago that the woman in front of her had tried to attack her after Frank had confessed to everything. How could she be sure that this was all genuine? What if this was all an act? A way for Frank to get to Carla from the inside...

'Please, just give me five minutes.' Anne was practically begging Carla at this point, needing to say her piece in order to sleep at night.

'You've got two.' The factory workers couldn't help but smirk, somewhat relieved to see that the feisty woman they once knew was still there, lurking until the surface and waiting to rear its head at any given moment. Carla got lost in the moment, her fury towards the woman before her overpowering her senses, and tried to stride powerfully into the office. However, as soon as she took the first step she doubled over in pain, forgetting that she had to hold her frame differently with this injury to avoid the stabbing sensation with every step. She hissed in pain and frustration, and she kept her eyes focused on the floor so that she didn't have to see the look of pity in the eyes of everyone around her. Anne's expression was emotionless as she watched the woman in front of her looking so vulnerable. She remembered her at the engagement party, confident and bolshie, and she knew that Frank had damaged her for good.

'I'll get your crutches for you.' Hayley chirped, and before Carla had chance to argue the woman had already reached the door at the other side of the factory, eager to ease her pain. She had told Hayley not to fuss, but, truth be told, if it wasn't for Hayley then she wouldn't have even made it through the morning. That woman was a saint, and she decided she didn't care who in this factory saw her being looked after by this remarkable woman.


End file.
